Red, White, and Blue, Blue, Blue
by amazon9398
Summary: What happens when a country loses their will to live? Not much. But what happens when one actually succeeds in throwing away the title of National Personification and dissapearing? A lot happens. Countries are left wondering who the girl that received America's old title is, and are trying to piece together America's story. Meanwhile Amelia is having a crazy 10th grade year.
1. Prologue 1

_**Hey guys! I had this idea one day and just had to make it a story. This is my first time with a semi-serious work, so I hope you like it! To anyone reading my harry potter cross over, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have had SERIOUS writers block for that one! T_T anyways… hope y'all enjoy!**_

Normal writing= present tense

_Italicized= flashbacks_

**Bold writing= articles/ article clippings**

_**I don't own Hetalia**_

"The United States of America?" The Brit listed the name off, nearing the end of roll call. Such a formal name for such an informal country. He paused when he got no answer and looked up and across the meeting room to find the American's seat empty.

He frowned. 'How unusual…' he thought to himself before clearing his throat. "Has anyone here seen America recently? I know I sent him the e-mail about the conference being today."

All of the nations looked at each other in silence, a mutual frown gradually setting in across the room. Apparently not one of them had seen the loud mouthed hero lately.

Canada's frown was the deepest. "N-Now that you mention it I haven't…" He said in his usual whisper. "This isn't like him, missing a meeting…call him eh? Maybe he didn't read his e-mail?"

The Brit paused and nodded, grabbing his phone. It was so obvious, 'The lazy git just forgot to read his e-mails, I'll have to scold him about that later…' England thought to himself as he pushed America's speedial and held the phone up to his ear, waiting.

"We're sorry, but the number that you are trying to reach has been disconnected." Said a computerized female voice.

The Brit froze, a bit of color draining from his face. Surely he had heard wrong…

"Please hang up and try to call again at a later time."

The line went dead and England let his hand fall carelessly to his side in shock. His face was surprisingly emotionless as he uttered the words. "The line's dead…"

A few of the countries' eyes widened. France stood up. "Quoi? Why on Earth would the line be dead?! I just saw Amerique-"He broke off as he tried to recall the last time he'd seen America. "At the last meeting…" The last meeting had been held in Paris, three months ago.

_He walked into the conference hall in silence. Eyes downcast as he clutched his paperwork. He passed by a few countries, none stopping to say hello or noticing the disheveled state of his hair or the dark circles under his eyes. _

_He made his way to his seat at the large oval table and sat down. He began pretending to do paperwork as an excuse not to have to talk to anyone. 'Why am I such a failure?' he thought to himself. 'I'm a monster… a crook… a criminal…' The thoughts just flew through his head. None lasted more than a second, but the meaning of the words rang in his ears. 'I wondered why they never stopped to chat with me unless it was to nag or finish a business deal…the only three that have ever talked personally were England, France, and Canada…but did they really want to?' _

_He looked up for a brief moment, his eyes scanned the room, taking in all of the happy conversations…the arguments that didn't really mean anything…the whoops of laughter. Sometimes his eyes lingered on a group of countries for more than a second. _

_He watched as France hit on England, that usual lustful gleam in his eye didn't betray the actual amusement and happiness that glittered behind it. He lazily watched the Brit's reaction, the yelling and the threats… The deep blush that covered his face… None of that could hide the amusement behind his angered mask. _

_His eyes eventually moved past those two and found themselves staring at Austria, Prussia, and Hungary. He watched as the Prussian teased the Austrian right in front of the Hungarian. He'd seen this many times. Prussia would swipe Austria's glasses, put them on, and do a cheap yet funny imitation of the Austrian only to be smacked in the head by the Hungarian's trusty skillet. Even though the scene always went like that, it always ended with at least one of them laughing or at least smiling. This time it was Hungary who cracked a grin and began to laugh as she watched the Prussian shakily stand up and rub his injury. Even though he was doubled over in pain, the Prussian smiled triumphantly as well. He'd succeeded in his mission, making the Hungarian happy. It'd been his mission forever, he'd admitted it to some of his friends, practically everyone but the Hungarian herself knew._

_He tore his eyes away from those three as well, landing on A Spaniard, A German, and two Italians who looked quite alike. Both Italians were clinging to the bigger countries. One to the German and one to the Spaniard, both crying about how they'd lost their pasta. He watched as the German blushed a bit and awkwardly patted the Italian's back, promising to help him get more pasta. He looked over and saw the Spaniard grin widely as he hugged the second Italian tightly, promising to "Help his little tomato out". _

_The country finally tore away from that scene as well and stood abruptly. He began making his way to the bathroom, going unnoticed by all of the countries except for one who frowned and followed the other._

_He made it to the washroom and shut the door behind him. Making his way over to the sink and turning the water on. He stooped down and splashed the cool liquid into his face for a moment before standing back up and examining himself in the mirror. A small frown was etched upon his face. It somewhat completed his new look. The messy hair, dull eyes with dark circles under them, and a frown that looked like it'd been carved into his face forever when in reality he hadn't. All in all he looked quite depressed and sleep deprived. Perhaps even a little deranged. _

_He sighed deeply. 'A shitty look for a shitty excuse for a country…' He thought bitterly to himself as he remembered all the people he'd ever hurt or ruined in his long life. He was too preoccupied with the bad memories that he didn't notice the other nation that had been watching him from behind._

"_Alfred…?" The Canadian said quietly._

_The American jumped about a foot in the air and quickly spun around to look at his brother. "C-Canada! What're you doing in here?" he asked as he tried to stop his heart's racing. _

"_I could ask you the same thing…" Matthew responded. A small frown now growing on his face. "Why're you in here all alone and how come you didn't stop to talk with anybody in the meeting room?" he paused a bit before asking his next question. He moved his violet eyes upward a bit so that he was staring the other dead in the eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly._

_The American's eyes widened a bit at the sudden blitz of questions. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to think up of some lies to tell his brother._

"_I was in here all alone because nobody else was in here before me. I didn't stop to talk with anyone because of some last minute paperwork I had to do, and…." He paused, a pinprick of uncertainty in his eyes before he answered. "Yes, I'm okay." He finally responded and looked at the Canadian, praying that he wouldn't see through the lies._

_The Canadian's gaze was uncertain for a moment, but he finally sighed and nodded. "If you say so eh. Let's get back before the meeting starts okay?" _

_Alfred nodded, nonchalantly tugging his jacket sleeve down a bit before following his brother out of the bathroom and back into the conference. _

The Brit's eyes widened as he heard no response to his previous question. "Are you telling me that nobody has seen America in three bloody months?!"

'Perhaps 'e 'as fallen sick?" France suggested with a small shrug. "It wouldn't surprise me with all of zhe fast food that 'e eats."

Canada's frown deepened. "Maybe eh? But for three months? Check his news, maybe something big happened and he hasn't had any time for anything else…"

Everyone nodded and pulled out their phones, simultaneously Googling 'Latest American news'. Everyone got the same results and began reading the articles that popped up. They were all completely silent as they read although more and more backs were going rigid and more eyes were widening as they read the headline that popped up on every screen.

"**Authorities Still Baffled by Series of Murders"**

**Authorities all across the country are still scratching their heads over the recent series of murders. More than 100 children, ages 10-17 have been found murdered in the exact same and gruesome manner across all fifty states. Most officers believe that this is the work of a new cult or hate group and are advising parents all across the nation to keep their children close. The victims of these murders have all been children. Each one shot cleanly through the head with a very odd bullet and then decapitated. The culprits leave a single rose on each body before vanishing without a trace. The President has made it his sole purpose for the moment to stop these killings and make sure that each and every culprit is brought to justice**.

Everyone's face was a ghostly white as they looked up from their screens.

"So that is why America hasn't been seen for three months…" Germany murmured quietly. "His whole country is crippled with fear and hysteria right now…it's obviously serious. His president must have assigned him somewhere to help with the case…"

Everyone nodded in silence. Britain took a shaky breath before looking up once more. "The meeting has been adjourned for today. We will continue next week, understood?"

All of the countries nodded and stood, beginning to file past him and out the door. Except for the six that he stopped. France, Russia, Germany, Japan, Italy, and Canada. The G8. Once everyone else had left he gathered the G8 up and looked in their eyes. "I would like for you to visit America's house with me. I know many of you won't want to go, but I'd like for you all too at least know America's condition for yourselves. Email has failed me before."

There was a brief pause as all of the nations debated it. Their curiosity eventually got the better of them though and they nodded.

"Ve…" Italy chimed quietly. "I sure hope that-a Mr. America is-a okay…"

England paused and looked over. "…I'm sure he's fine Italy. We're just checking up on him."

The Italian sniffled and nodded. He'd never been great friends with America…but he had created pizza so he must be somewhat decent, right?

"Let's go then, shall we?" England asked. The nations nodded and paused as they concentrated on an image of the American's house in Virginia. Once they all had the image in their heads they opened their eyes and one by one took a few steps forward and vanished into thin air.

The eight nations re-appeared moments later in front of the American's large townhouse in Virginia. It was a very hospitable looking manor. Large in size, square in shape, a huge front porch was supported by a few white pillars that matched the rest of the house. The window's shutters were all a pale blue color and the whole of the house was surrounded by beautiful rose bushes with a variety of colored roses although most were red. Although it appeared that the American's rose crop had not fared well this year for there were very little flowers amongst the masses of thorny bushes.

France frowned and walked up to one of the bushes. "'Ow odd… zhe bushes look like zhey are in good condition… but zhere are barely any roses left…"

The G8 were now spread across the yard, each nation examining a bush that had once bared roses.

"It is like Amerika planted rose bushes…but got no roses, da? I cannot even see a stem."

Japan nodded with a puzzled expression on his face. "Hai… it is rike America-Sans frowers were storen…"

England sighed and stood up straight. "We can worry about the flowers later. For now let's just go inside and check on America."

The rest of the nations frowned, but nodded and stood, making their way to the American's front door and ringing the large bell twice. Its loud ring echoed out into the country side which suddenly seemed filled with an eerie silence.

Canada frowned. "That's odd eh? Maybe he's still out on whatever assignment he was given?"

Germany frowned but nodded. "Ja, he must be. It's a very serious thing he's going through right now. Killing children of all things…"

They all frowned deeper and nodded more. Italy was quaking a bit in fear. "Is-a anyone else-a getting a weird-a feeling in their stomachs?" He asked, tears pricking his eyes. "It seems so-a quiet out here, and if Mr. America's country is really in that-a bad of a state, shouldn't he-a be really sick or-a something?"

England paused and frowned. "You're right Italy…it does feel somewhat weird out here, maybe America is just too sick to come to the door. Wait just a tick while I look for the git's spare key. I know he keeps it around here somewhere…" The Brit bent down and rummaged through a flower pot, emerging triumphantly moments later with a key in his hand. "There we are." He stepped forward and pushed the key into the lock, the door unlocked with a click and the Brit pushed the heavy thing open. They stepped inside and froze, their eyes widened at what greeted them.

The house was in a highly disheveled state. Furniture lay scattered on the floor, food wrappers were strewn here and there, and dirty footprints soiled the usually perfect rugs. But all of that was dull in comparison the masses of newspaper clippings. There must've been thousands of them. They were taped all over the walls and furniture, many hung from the ceiling. They ranged greatly in age. Some looked like they'd been clipped yesterday; others could've been stored in an attic for hundreds of years and then pulled out recently.

Canada gasped. "M-Maple!" He said quietly. "Wh-What's going on h-here…?" He whimpered and looked around with wide eyes.

He received no answer as everybody fanned out. Their eyes were wide in shock.

"America!" England called worriedly.

He received no response and frowned deeply before bolting off to the American's room, followed closely by France.

The rest of the nations were left to wander although many remained still and examined the articles in front of them.

Japan, Germany, and Italy stayed close together as they read the stretch of clippings along a wall. They were all headlines that had something to do with a problem in America. Japan frowned more. "Why on earth would America-San want to keep articles rike these?" He murmured as he examined one pertaining to the Ku Klux Klan.

Germany shook his head. "I have nein idea…" he mumbled in response, examining one with a headline that read. **"Country at War With Itself: The Civil War Rages On" **

"Ve…" Italy said sadly as he read an article about gang wars and drug deals. "What is Mr. America doing with these…?"

"I don't know Itary-San. But I berieve that we will find out."

Russia frowned to himself as he examined one on the cold war. "It is like Amerika is trying to remind himself of his failures…" He said softly.

Canada's eyes widened. "Oh non!" He exclaimed and everyone except France and England came running.

"What is it?" asked Germany.

"I-I think America is suffering from a really bad case of depression…and has been for a long time…"

"Why do you say that?" Japan questioned.

"W-well look at the facts eh. He's made sure to be constantly reminded of his failures…" he gestured to the articles. "He's stopped caring about how he lives." He pointed to the trash around the house. "Plus he's looked pretty bad for a long time…but I don't think he wanted anyone to notice…" Tears were flooding to the Canadian's eyes. "I knew I should've made him tell the truth! I knew he was lying!" He 'yelled' in an angry whisper.

"Well…" Japan murmured. "It would make sense…but that does not exprain where he is…"

Canada suddenly paused, examining an empty spot on the wall that usually housed America's favorite musket. He frowned slightly and went over to examine the blank space, but France and England suddenly came running back into the living room. "Amerique's house is like zhis in every room!" France exclaimed.

"And the lad is nowhere to be found!" England said frantically.

"WHA-?!" Everyone began but froze with wide eyes as a pit seemed to open up in their stomachs.

They were feeling nervous, scared, frantic, and angered mixed together with every other possible bad emotion all at the same time. But as soon as it had come, it was gone. They all knew the truth now, that a nation had just passed away.

They didn't have time to react before their hearts soared and brains began to race, they felt happy, excited, overjoyed all at once. A new nation had just been created.

England was pale as a ghost before looking up. "We have to find out who it was…" he murmured quietly. "Before anyone else."

The G8 all nodded in silence. They could feel it in their stomachs and in the back of their brains. Nations had a certain aura about them that acted like a tracking device to other nations. They could tell where the others were at any given point in time. England shut his eyes and concentrated. He knew the land best since it had once been his property. He took a deep breath before opening them again. "New York State." He confirmed, remembering the mental image he linked arms with France who paused before linking with Canada, who linked with Italy who linked with Germany, who linked with Japan who linked with Russia. As one they took a few steps forward before vanishing into thin air to go and find the new nation.

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please rate and review! Keep on keeping on my friends! Amazon out!**_

_**Quoi=What**_


	2. Prologue 2

**Hey guys! Here's part two of the prologue! Just so you know, this happened before Prologue one, but I liked the order of posting that one first so we'd have a little insight of what was going on. Anyways, in this chapter we meet Amelia! The main character for the story! Yay! So get reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

It had seemed like a perfectly acceptable idea at the time. Go upstate to summer camp, make some new friends, have fun over the summer! Now Amelia was wishing she'd never brought up the idea at all. Could she even call it a camp anymore? It felt more like a ghost town or an abandoned asylum. Most kid's parents had used some common sense and pulled them out early. Not Amelia's though. "You're perfectly safe Lia!" Her mother would tell her every time she had tried to call them. Her father was one of those "My family doesn't quit anything or give up halfway through something" kind of people, so whenever she'd finally convinced her mom to bring her home, her dad would end the argument pointblank and just tell her she was strong and hang up.

The girl sighed as the same things were told to her once more and she hung up before her parents had the chance to. She stopped to examine herself in the mirror. She had a skin tone like someone who had come from Italy or Spain; it had that light, smooth, year-round tan that others craved. She wasn't one to brag though; it was almost unnoticeable in the winter. She was just happy that she didn't ever get sunburn. She had zero acne anywhere on her face and body because she absolutely refused to cake make-up (or anything else for that matter) on her face and walk around looking like a clown all day. She had mid-back length hair. It was generally a sandy blonde color but because she'd been outside most of this summer it was a lighter blonde now. The best way to describe her hair would've been…wild. It was like a lion's mane, long, thick, and something you didn't want to mess with. So, she left it down most days, letting it fall into its own naturally wavy state. Sometimes the hair gods looked down on her though and miraculously let her put it up in a ponytail or braid. Other people said they would kill to have her hair, but they didn't have to wash it and get a brush through it. The fifteen year old was a little on the short side, just barely making 5FT and 1IN in height. Her absolute favorite thing about herself wasn't her hair, or skin, it was her eyes. They never seemed to be the same shade or color twice! She could stare into them for hours. Sometimes they were a steely gray. Other times they preferred a gentle green. Once in a while though, they would turn a beautiful shade of bluish gray. Those were her favorite days. She had a crescent shaped fleck on the edge of each iris. Around her pupils was always a golden brown ring that separated the pupil and the iris. Because of this her pupils looked like a total solar eclipse each day. Deciding that she looked presentable the girl slipped on some shorts and a Black Butler t-shirt, and was out the door.

She walked out of the small, dorm-like cabin and began making her way to the mess hall alone, unaware of the eyes that watched her from the bushes. She whistled a small tune to herself, it sounded a little like Yankee-Doodle, but the girl wasn't the best whistler so one could never be sure.

She made it to the mess hall and walked inside. Walking right past the loud 'popular' tables, she went to a secluded one in the corner where there were five other people, all friends she'd made here at summer camp. Four of them even went to her school! How she'd never noticed them walking down the hall way was a mystery to her. She sat down and smiled at them all. Her teeth weren't the straightest, but her smile was still kind and 'warm. "How's it going guys?" She asked casually.

A taller girl, with short and straight blonde hair looked away from another girl and the single boy at the table's argument. "Hey Lia! Lunch is going great!" She said with fake enthusiasm. "Except for world war three over here." She motioned with her thumb at the boy and girl who were still going at it.

Amelia's grin widened and she shook her head. She whistled and snapped her fingers at the two kids. The girl had back length dark brown hair and grayish blue eyes. She was on the short side as well, having only 3 or 4 inches on Amelia herself. Her smile was absolutely perfect. She also happened to be one of the best singers Amelia happened to know. She paused and looked over. "Yeah, Amelia?"

The boy had light blonde hair that was arranged in a way that reminded Amelia of a certain teenaged Canadian-turned-American pop singer who would be better off with his vocal chords ripped out. He had light blue eyes. He also twitched a bit sometimes, but he had explained that it was just a condition so everyone else had just accepted it and moved on. He was also a good singer. "What, Lia?"

"Would you two please explain to me why World War Three has to happen at lunch time?"

"He started it!" Kylee complained. "He's sitting here telling me that Rent was a horrible musical!" She added a glare at the end, directed towards Trent.

"It was! The whole time it was just like "We're gay! We have STD's! Blabbity blah blah blah." He finished. Trent was a bit of a homophobe, though he denied when asked about it. Kylee happened to be bi-sexual. Her parents were lesbians as well.

Kylee seemed to be quaking with rage, her nostrils were flaring. It was odd seeing her like this as she was usually the one to be prancing around preaching world peace. Although when someone insulted a musical like that, she'd been known to get quite violent.

Kathy, Rhianne, and Linze each scooted away from her, not wanting to be in the war zone at this time. Even Amelia scooted back a bit. She sighed and looked over at Trent. "Really Trent?"

"What?! I-"

Amelia cut him off with a glare. "If you want to bash a musical, then do it in your head." She said flatly. "Because if Kylee here doesn't kill you for that, then someone else here will." She finished.

Kylee seemed to relax a bit and smiled. "Thanks Lia!" She sang.

Trent pouted a bit and grumbled to himself as he scooted further down the table to sulk.

Linze, Kathy, and Rhianne all smiled a bit and scooted closer again, immersing themselves in lunchtime chatter.

Amelia smiled and grabbed her usual burger for lunch before sitting down and joining in on the conversation. "Did you guys know Black Butler was originally supposed to be a yaoi?" Linze asked casually but she had a devilish smile playing on her lips. Linze was a somewhat tall girl and the oldest of the group. She was seventeen while the rest were fourteen. She was also the only one in the group that did not attend the same school as the others. She had bushy brown, shoulder length hair that was usually up in a messy bun or ponytail. One of her eyes was green and the other blue, an interesting characteristic that Amelia admired about her. She too had a perfect smile thanks to years of orthodontic work. She was little bulky, but she could really hustle. She happened to play soccer year round and was an amazing goalie at that.

Kylee nodded and laughed as Amelia, Kathy, and Rhianne all choked on their drinks and gasped for air.

"You're kidding." Amelia said with wide eyes.

Linze shook her head with that mischievous smile. "Not at all."

Kathy had calmed down a bit and shrugged. "I guess it makes sense. I mean, come on. It's pretty obvious now that I think about it."

Rhianne nodded without a word. The best thing to compare Rhianne to would be…a mouse. She was a little shorter than Amelia, and had long mousy brown hair that she usually left down because it was very straight and orderly. She was the shyest person Amelia had ever met. She barely ever said anything, and when she did it was usually in a whisper. She wore small glasses with red frames. Rhianne had very petite features as well. Her nose and ears were both a little 'pointy', so to say. She had kind brown eyes that were a dark shade of brown. Rhianne was definitely shy, until you got to know her. It was like she was a whole different person around only her friends. She became a bit crazy, a party animal. She also had a bit of a darker side if you could see it. If there was ever a zombie apocalypse, Rhianne would be the commander of the zombie army. Hopefully she never got the chance though.

Amelia smirked. "I would have _loved_ to have seen that version." She purred. Kylee and Linze both burst out laughing. Kathy blushed a bit and gave Amelia a 'Did you really just say that?' look while Rhianne smiled to herself.

Once everyone had finished laughing and had continued to eat in silence for a few moments, Amelia decided to break the silence once more. "…So what do you guys think of all this stuff?"

"What stuff?" Kathy asked in between bites of celery.

"You know…the murders?" she asked in an almost whisper.

Everyone paused and put their food down. "I think it's just horrible!" Kylee exclaimed but then froze and gasped. "What if Voldemort is on the march in America?"

Everyone paused before laughing loudly. When it settled down again Kathy spoke up.

"Yeah…I mean…What kind of hate group would want to kill kids?" She mumbled. "What have they got against us?"

Amelia sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, but whoever they are. I hope they stop soon."

Linze nodded in agreement. "I think that if they're ever caught they should be-"(**Linze spoke of something that is not appropriate for a T rating, so I'm leaving that part out ^_^)**

Everyone else at the table stared at her with wide eyes.

"That's certainly a…interesting way to punish someone Linz…" Amelia finally mumbled.

Linze smiled and nodded. "It would definitely get the job done and send out a message~!" Linze chirped.

"Yeah…" everyone else said quietly before going back to eating.

~  
Amelia sighed as she stepped out of the steamy shower cabin. Dressed in nothing except her red plaid pajama bottoms and a blue Pokémon t-shirt. "Well…at least the showers are a lot warmer now that almost everybody else is gone…" She murmured to no one in particular before she grabbed her towel and toothbrush and began the semi-long walk back to the room she shared with Linze.

He watched her walk through the bushes. This one looked very happy…relaxed even. He was sure her life could get no better than it was at this point in time. He shifted quietly, raising the weapon and taking aim.

Amelia froze. She'd heard some rustling in the bushes. 'It's nothing Amelia'. She told herself. 'You're imagining things.' Even so, she picked up her pace, quickly moving into the stretch of wooded area between the showers and cabins that kids played in during the day.

He paused and raised an eyebrow. This girl was good. He'd barely moved a twig and still she'd noticed his presence. Under the cover of night he stood and began following her in silence, taking long strides and hiding behind trees if necessary.

Amelia was sure she was being followed now. She began sprinting through the trees, aware now of someone's footsteps running after her. She was almost to the cabins now! She could see their warm glow! Almost there! Until suddenly the ground was rushing up on her. 'No' she felt herself collide with grass, twigs and rocks. 'Please no.' She felt pain shoot through her arm where she'd landed on it. 'Oh god I was so close! Please!' She heard the click of a gun and looked up to see herself on the wrong end of a bayonet. She gulped and trembled in fear but still found the will to speak. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

The man paused. He was tall. He had messy sandy brown hair with handsome features that still showed in the dim lights from the cabins. He had blue eyes that had dark backs under them and were a bit puffy. Had he been crying recently? Probably. Did anyone know or care? Probably not. "I am them." He answered before taking aim again and fingering the trigger.

Her eyes widened. "You...are them?" She breathed. 'I just have to keep talking. If I do someone will notice.' She thought in the back of her mind. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you telling me that you're responsible for every one of those murders?"

"Yeah, I am. Now please stop talking…It makes it harder to do this."

"Please! If you're going to do this at least answer my questions first! At least tell me… What are you? What could you possibly be that would allow you to kill all of those kids in that time? It's not humanly possible!"

He sighed and stood up, lowering the musket a bit. "You're right, I'm not human." The man answered. "I'm the personification of The United States of America." He answered boredly.

Amelia's eyes widened. "Per...Sonification?" She breathed. "So you're like, America…as a person?!"

He nodded. "Yeah, and I'm sick of it. I just can't do it anymore…" He said sadly as more tears raced to his eyes. "I'm horrible..." He began crying. "Do you know how many people I've hurt or killed over the years?" He sobbed. "How many other countries I've brought harm to?"

Amelia's eyes widened. So this country…'or crazy guy'. Was just some sad dude who hated his 'job'?

"I-I'm sorry dude…can't you just like, quit or something?" She asked softly.

The man paused and looked at her. "Quit?" He sniffled. "Nations can't just quit. We have to die which is pretty much impossible unless our country dies as well. Even if we do manage to die when the country doesn't, we're just reborn and come back no better off than before…" He mumbled depressedly.

She paused, taking in this information. "So…You can't die, but still want to quit? Can't you just give somebody else your job?" She asked. He'd lowered the weapon and she was in an upright position. They were making good progress.

He frowned slightly. "Give…somebody else my job…" He murmured the words quietly, having never thought of this possibility. He remembered back to when he was just a colony. When someone had cared about him. He remembered the stories Britain had once told him. How if a king or queen was great enough they too could become national personifications to represent their kingdoms and lands. He looked down at the girl. "You're an American citizen, right?"

She paused, eyeing him warily. "Yeah…"

"You like America, what we stand for?"

"Yeah…It's one of the best countries someone could live in you know…"

"You like being an American and enjoy burgers?"

"I do."

"Would you fight for your country?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, you're hired."

Her eyes widened and she scrambled into an upright position. "Wha-What?!"

The man tackled her; the musket lay forgotten on the ground now. "You're hired." He was actually smiling now. "Hope you do a better job than me." With one hand he held her's by the wrists. With the other he covered her mouth and closed his eyes, focusing on something which Amelia could not see. He leaned down and touched his forehead to her's.

All of a sudden things flashed before Amelia's eyes, like strips of film going by. She saw a vast open field. No, she was IN a vast open field, running through the dark green grass until she burst through onto an open plain. She heard her name being called in a language she somehow understood and ran to the woman, hopping into her tan arms and laughing as she smiled and laughed happily as well, hugging her close to her chest.

Suddenly she was in the middle of a battle. The strange men had come, with their firesticks and harsh ways. She watched as one of the firesticks harmed her mother from a distance. She watched horrified as her mother fell to the ground and disappeared, leaving only a small black and white rabbit in her place. The rabbit bolted off and she followed, managing to catch it and continuing to run from the battle.

Then she was in an open field, bright green grasses swayed around her as she watched the strange men work. There were people here like her, she could feel it. She just couldn't see them. She smiled as the large bird of prey that had been flying over her head swooped down, changing into the black and white rabbit as it went. She giggled and grabbed it. Cuddling the bunny close.

Soon she was in the field again, staring up and into the dark green eyes of a new man as she held the rabbit close. "I'm your new guardian!" The man proclaimed proudly. "I'll take care of you from now on!" She giggled and smiled widely. "Then I guess I'll call you big brother!" She watched as the man went rigid, seemingly lost in memories.

She smiled widely, petting the large dog that had been a rabbit moments ago. "Big brother!" She called "You came to visit me!" The man smiled and nodded. "I'm so happy to see you!" He knelt down and ruffled her hair before leading her inside so that he could make her a special lunch.

The flashes were going by more rapidly now.

"Wow! My very own toy soldiers! You even made all of their faces different!" The man smiled and nodded. "Of course I did, I made them special just for you."

She was taller than the man now, holding an expensive looking tuxedo with a small frown on her face. "What's with the tux? It looks expensive…Too bad, I'll never wear it." The man looked angered by this. "Well you should! Dressing like a pauper isn't in fashion now. I refuse to be seen with you if you aren't dressed properly." She frowned even deeper. "So what's the matter? I think the way I dress is perfectly acceptable!" She paused, seeing the angered and disappointed look on the man's face and sighed, trying the tux on. "This isn't comfortable…" But the man was smiling now; at least she'd done something right.

Suddenly she was in the mud in the pouring rain. Her whole army was behind her and the man was alone. She knew this was finally it. "All I want is my freedom!" She called to the man through grit teeth, ignoring the broken look he held. "I won't allow it!" He screamed and charged at her. Using the musket as her shield she deflected his bayonet's lunge, but her musket was sent flying and she was defenseless. She breathed heavily and with wide eyes stared at the man who she'd loved so much in silence. The man sniffled and stood up, lowering the musket. He was heartbroken. "I can't shoot you, I can't." He threw his musket to the ground and collapsed to his knees. "Why? Damn it why?! It's not fair…" He sobbed into his hands. "Not fair…" She looked down at him with sad eyes. "You know why…" She said quietly.

She was in a different battlefield now, more dead people than ever before. The worst part was that they were all her people. "SOUTH!" She screamed through the pain although her voice wasn't her own. "We have to stop this! Can't you see that we're dying?!"

Next she was in a trench with grit teeth. She looked over at the same man from before and nodded. "Let's do this Iggy." With that they stormed out of the trenches and onto the battlefields with their troops. She knew they could win this. She knew that she would be the allies' hero.

She sat in a helicopter now. Sadly watching the girl screaming at him from the jungle below. "I'm sorry Vee…" She murmured to herself as the helicopter flew away.

She was in a nicely furnished room now, sitting in a luxurious chair. Watching the large man across from her with a fixed glare. "I already told you, Commie." She spat. "We aren't going communist." The man glared back and said nothing. She noticed now that they both held large buttons in their hands. What the buttons did she never learned because now she was in a meeting room, sitting silently and thinking about how much of a failure she was. Thinking about how much people she'd hurt.

Then she was in her house, grabbing her musket, and then she was in a small town, shooting the first boy, watching his blood splatter.

Now she was here, talking to the girl, learning what she had to do, then she was the girl, then, nothing.

~  
Amelia lay unconscious on the ground. Only two things were near her. A musket and an eagle that cast her one last glance before giving a happy cry and flying away.

The eight nations stepped out into the darkness and looked around.

England's eyes were wide and his heart frantic. "He'll just come back.' He told himself. 'Maybe he'll even come back as a child and he'll need you again. Think about how great that would be old chap.' His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gasp from Canada.

"Look eh!" He pointed to a body on the ground and everyone ran towards it.

England's heart immediately fell. This wasn't what he wanted to see! This wasn't his America! This wasn't his hero! Tears threatened to rise in his eyes but he pushed them back and examined the teenager with a frown. "Is she alive?" He asked quietly, gently nudging her foot with his shoe.

"Je ne sais…" France murmured.

England froze. He suddenly saw two things. The special aura around the girl that he could feel, and the musket. The one he knew all too well, the one with the scratch he'd given it.

"She's the new nation…" The Brit murmured quietly as he stepped forward and grabbed the musket. "And Alfred was the one who died." He said quietly before he choked on a sob.

Matthew grimaced. "Are you sure? I can't really feel it on her…maybe we should wait and see."

The Brit cried and nodded before taking a deep breath and beginning to cast a spell. There was a bright flash and the girl vanished.

Everyone just stared at England wide eyed.

"Er…Engrand-san?" Japan asked quietly. "What did you just do?"

"I transported her back to her bed. She'll wake up thinking this was a dream. You're right Matthew; we need to be sure of it." He said coldly. His eyes intense. "Let's go, we have some work to do on this one." He quickly linked with everyone and they power jumped away.

The sandy brown wolf sat down and howled happily to the moon. He was finally free.

**A/N: Bleh, I still don't like the ending to this chapter, but that's the best it was getting:/ Anyways, a little note about the characters. Amelia will be the main character of this story. Arthur will also play a major role as well. The G8 will be minor characters along with Kathy, Kylee, Trent, Linze, and Rhianne although Canada will play a little bit of a bigger part than the others. For those of you who haven't figured it out, the black and white bunny in the memories was what became of Native America. Also, Romano and Prussia will be making appearances as minor characters too! Yay! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, keep reviewing and stay strong. Amazon out.**


	3. Chapter 1

_**So I lied about Prussia and Romano's appearances, but that can be next chapter! Anyways, enjoy this little filler that houses a bit of information as well. I'm sorry my updates are so random, but I have to upload new chapters whenever I can^_^,**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**_

Amelia awoke with a start, looking around as she breathed heavily and grasped her stomach. 'That was such a weird dream…' She thought to herself as she looked around. It was still dark out and Linze was still asleep so it must be late… She sighed and laid back down, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she curled up and slept the night away without another dream.

"It was so weird you guys…" murmured Amelia at breakfast the next morning. "I can't really remember it all now but I just remember these two guys."

"What did they look like Lia?" Asked Kylee as she ate another spoonful of porridge.

"Well...one was pretty tall and had hair a little darker than mine. I'm pretty sure he had this cowlick in the front too. His eyes were like, really blue too. The other was kinda short and had really messy blonde hair, emerald green eyes and really thick eyebrows." Amelia mumbled, trying to recall what they looked like.

Rhianne paused and shook her head a bit. "Nobody I know." She looked up at Kathy. "Have you ever heard of anyone like that Kathy?"

The taller girl shook her head no and Kylee frowned. "Sorry Lia, I've never seen anyone like that."

Amelia sighed. "It's okay you guys." She smiled. "I didn't expect you to! It's just random guys from some dream that I won't even remember tomorrow! At least we tried!"

The rest of the otakus smiled and nodded all happily continuing with their breakfast. "You know…" Rhianne mused. "This lemon could do some serious damage if the victim had enough open wounds." She chimed like this was completely normal conversation. Everyone paused and stared at the mousy girl with wide eyes. "Er...I'll just keep this away from you then…" Kathy mumbled and gently pried the lemon away from Rhianne who pouted a bit as the rest continued breakfast.

~  
Amelia smiled as she exchanged pieces of paper with Linze. "This is my Skype. On the bottom is my number! Don't be afraid to call me!"

The older girl smiled. "Oh I won't~" She sang and laughed with Amelia but frowned as a police cruiser beeped at her. She sighed. "Just a second dad!" she called. Amelia had learned this summer that Linze's dad was a cop. Who was very protective of his daughter. Linze had told her that it was a miracle he'd allowed her to stay at camp.

Amelia laughed a bit. "So I'll talk to you sometime?" Linze smiled and nodded, wrapping the shorter girl in a hug before running off towards the police cruiser, waving behind her back.

Amelia waved back and sighed as she boarded the shuttle bus that would take her, Kylee, Kathy, Rhianne, and Trent back to New York City. They lived in the suburbs, not directly in the city, which was good because they could actually feel okay about walking the streets after dark.

Amelia sat next to Kathy, leaving Kylee and Rhianne to sit across from them and Trent in a single seat behind herself and Kathy. She could already tell that it was going to be a long bus ride because Trent had already brought up the topic of Rent again.

She sighed and pulled out her iPhone. It had a purple case on the back that made it look like a Gameboy color. She plugged in her large headphones and decided to just drown everyone else out. Amelia was an alternative kind of girl. Actually she liked any kind of rock and roll. She put it on shuffle and began to sing quietly to herself

"_It's a new day, but it all feels old~._

_It's a good life, that's what I'm told~! _

_But everything it all just feels the saaaaame~!_

_At my high school, it felt more to me, like a jail cell! A penitentiary~!_

_My time spent there, it only made me seeee~!_

_That I don't ever wanna be like you~!_

_I don't wanna do the things you do~!_

_Never gonna hear the words you say~!_

_And I don't ever wanna! I don't ever wanna be you~!_

_Don't wanna be just like you~!_

_All I'm saying is this is the anthem throw all your hands up! Yoooouuu~! _

_Don't wanna be you~!_

_Go to college, a university~!_

_Get a real job! That's what they said to me~!_

_But I could never live the way they waaant~!_

_I'm gonna get by! And just do my time~!_

_Out of step while they all get in line~!_

_I'm just a minor threat so pay no miiiiind~!_

_Do you really wanna be like them~? _

_Do you really wanna be another trend~?_

_Do you wanna be part of their crowd~?_

_Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be yoooou~!_

_Don't wanna be just like you~!_

_All I'm saying is This is the anthem! Throw all your hands up~! _

_Yoooou~! Don't wanna be you!_

_Yooooou! Don't wanna be just like you~!_

_What I'm saying is this is the anthem! Throw all your hands up~!_

_Now that ya feel me sing if you're with me!_

_Yooooou! Don't wanna be just like you!_

_This is the anthem! Throw all your hands up~!_

_Now that ya feel me sing if you're with me!_

_Another loser anthem!_

_Another loser anthem!_

_Another loser anthem!_

_Another loser anthem~!_

Amelia finished the Good Charlottesong and paused, noticing that everyone was staring at her. She frowned slightly and took off the headphones. "What?" she asked, I had to drown out your fighting somehow."

Kylee and Trent both laughed. "Why aren't you in choir Lia? It seems like all you do is sing." Trent chimed.

Amelia paused, looking a bit sheepish. "Eh…I'm not a good singer…"

"But choir could help you become a better singer." Kylee pointed out. "You should join. Because that would be amazing. Then we would all be in choir. Wouldn't that be great?" Kylee asked, not really leaving room for argument.

Amelia rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe if I can fit it into my class schedule Ky."

The girl smiled and nodded, satisfied by this answer.

Amelia sighed and put the headphones back on, staring out the window as she decided not to sing along to Green Day. She shut her eyes and leaned against the cold bus window. She sure would miss this country scenery and air. All of the greens and blues seemed so amazing to her. She still loved the city life though. Linze had told her that she usually had to drive at least a half an hour to the nearest store or restaurant. Amelia wasn't sure she could handle that.

The rest of the bus ride passed without anything interesting happening and soon they were back in the city's bus station.

Amelia let the headphones hang around her neck and sighed as she noticed her parents waiting with wide smiles. She smiled back and said her goodbyes to everyone before hopping off the bus and going around the back to grab her luggage. She grabbed the large bag with extreme ease and paused. Had it been this light before? She frowned and shrugged it off, easily carrying the large bag to the back of her dad's town car.

Her father's grin widened even more. "Man! Sending you out to the country was a great idea! Look at how strong you've gotten!"

Amelia put on another fake smile and nodded. "I know! Field hockey is gonna be great this year!"

Her father grinned and nodded while her mother frowned slightly. "we don't want her getting /too/ strong, boys won't want a girl that's stronger than them."

Amelia frowned deeply and looked over at her mother. "right…I'll be sure to keep an eye on that mom…" She mumbled.

"Nonsense!' Her father exclaimed. "We want her growing up strong! She's got to be able to protect herself in the city!"

While her parents quarreled Amelia climbed in the back of the car with a sigh. She looked over to see her sister, Alyssa. Most people thought Amelia and Alyssa were twins, but they couldn't be more wrong.

Amelia was older by twenty-two months. Alyssa was Amelia's height however which really annoyed Amelia. They couldn't be more different. While Amelia's skin was lightly tanned and she had sandy blonde hair, Alyssa had extremely fair skin, had freckles here and there, and had strawberry blonde hair. Alyssa's hair was also curly whereas Amelia's had more of a wave to it. Alyssa's teeth were straight, but stuck out a bit due to her sucking her thumb a lot as a small child. If Amelia was water, then Alyssa was fire. Amelia was an extremely relaxed person usually to the point where she just went along with the flow of everything. Alyssa however, was different. She was always moving and always going on about something or going against their mother, whom she was so much alike that it caused problems.

Her little sister began poking her cheek and asking thousands of questions at once about summer camp as her parents entered the car. Amelia's mother and father were both fairly short, which would explain why Amelia was as well. Her mother was a little on the heavier side and had brown hair that went just past her shoulders with blonde highlights in it. She had bangs as well which framed her face perfectly. She had bright blue eyes.

Amelia's father was a short, muscularly built man with kind gray eyes. His hair was completely gray, but didn't make him look old, just experienced. He had a bit of facial hair around his lips that was a brownish color. It seemed a bit strange, but fit well somehow.

They got to their white house on the edge of the suburbs and stepped outside. Amelia grabbed her somehow light bag and was the first one into the house and up to her room. It was the smallest out of the three rooms but Amelia didn't mind. She called it her 'dwelling' seeing as how she hardly left the room except to eat and use the bathroom. It was the one place in her house that was safe from her devil of a little sister. She sighed and fell back onto her bed with a small smile on her face.

"Amelia?" came her mother's voice from downstairs.

"what mom?" she called back.

"come down here! I want to show you something!" The girl paused, a small frown set on her face as she got up and walked downstairs. She entered the kitchen to see her mom holding numerous shopping bags and froze as she felt her stomach drop. 'Oh please tell me she didn't…" but her prayers went unanswered as she heard her mother utter the worst possible words imaginable to a teenager. "I did your school shopping for you!"

Amelia groaned and went to check the bags. The one thing her mother had gotten right was the jeans. Everything else was horrible. Girly shirts with little frills that looked both complicated and uncomfortable. Shoes that she wouldn't be caught dead wearing. The worst part was the school supplies. The pencils and pens were okay because nobody could screw those up. But She was left with glittery binders with pictures of rainbows and ponies. She even spotted a pencil pouch that had a picture of a campfire and a chick on it with the words "Hot Chick" under it in big black letters.

Amelia frowned deeply and shook her head. "Mom…" She began but paused when she saw the hopeful and expectant look on her mother's face. She felt her heart sink a bit. She couldn't hurt her mom's feelings…but her whole reputation was on the line! She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You forgot a few things. Kylee's going school shopping tomorrow so I'll just hitch a ride with her and get the rest, okay?" She asked.

Her mom paused but nodded. "really? I was sure I'd gotten everything…Are you sure you want to go with Kylee? I could just give you a ride." It was Amelia's mother's dream to get Amelia away from her so called 'nerdy' lifestyle and turn her into a prom queen. The only problem with that was Amelia had absolutely no interest in being a prom queen or anything of the sort.

Amelia frowned deeply. "yeah mom. I'm fine riding with Kylee." She said a bit coldly and walked away.

Tomorrow came and Amelia dressed quite casually as she had woken up late. She grabbed an Athletic shirt with her school's logo on it and a pair of shorts with some flip-flops. She broke into the piggy bank she'd been saving for an emergency like this and walked over to Kylee's house. She was greeted by Kylee who smiled and invited her inside for some cereal before they left. "so you're telling me," Kylee began in between bites of Trix. "That your mom got you not even one graphic tee?"

Amelia shook her head. "not even one. No sneakers either, just a bunch of boots and fancy shoes."

Kylee whistled and shook her head. "does your mom know you at all?"

Amelia sighed and shrugged as she ate her frosted flakes, "Beats me."

When they were finished Kylee's mom drove them to the small mall on the outskirts of the city. "I'll be back to pick you up at three!" She called before driving off.

Amelia smiled and walked inside with Kylee. They told the usual jokes, gave each other news of what they'd heard since they'd been home.

"I heard that the school completely wiped out its tenth grade line up." Kylee finally brought up as they browsed the binder selection at Staples. "We're supposedly getting all new teachers this year."

Amelia froze and looked over. "really? You're kidding." She breathed.

"nope." Kylee shook her head. "not at all. I hope they're good teachers though…"

"me too…" Amelia mused as she bought regular binders and school supplies, dumping off the one's her mom had bought in a donations bin.

"let's head over to Hot Topic. I need at least a few graphic tees for school. My mom will probably skin me, but I don't care."

"Why would your mom skin you?" Kylee asked casually as they walked.

Amelia paused and looked over, remembering that she'd never told Kylee that her mom didn't exactly favor her friend choices. She didn't have time to reply before bumping into a man. Sending both her bags and his bags flying.

Amelia and the man both groaned, the man taking a bit longer to recover. "oh my God, I'm like so sorry dude." Amelia mumbled as she scrambled to collect her things and help pick up his, not looking up from her work on the floor.

"it's quite alright, love." Came the response.

Amelia paused and looked up. The man was obviously English. He had messy blonde hair, Emerald green eyes, and very large eyebrows. Amelia found herself entranced by them.

**Arthur's POV:**

The Brit hid his smirk well. So this was her. The one who'd taken his place. The one who was the only reason that Alfred wasn't here today. Why Alfred wasn't being taken care of by him, all because she'd given him the bright idea of quitting. Yes he'd tapped into her memories while transporting her. Was he going to tell the others? No. He noticed her shirt and pretended to be surprised. "oh! You go to P.S 123?" The girl shook herself out of it and looked down at her own shirt. "hm? oh! Yeah! I'm a proud Eagle!" She explained as the eagle was the school's mascot.

Arthur offered a kind smile and stood as well, extending his hand. "it's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Kirkland. I'll be the new tenth grade English teacher at P.S 123."

The girl's eyes seemed to widen as she took his hand with surprising force and shook it. "really? Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other than!" She smiled. "I'll be in the tenth grade class this year!"

He faked interest. "Really? Good to know! May I know your name?"

"I-I'm Amelia." The girl responded.

"Well it was lovely meeting you Amelia." The man smiled kindly. "I look forward to seeing you more." She nodded dumbly and said her goodbyes before hurrying away with her friend.

The man sighed and dusted himself off, gathering his bags and watching the girl disappear into the crowd. He found himself looking up and through the skylight. 'Oh Alfred…' He thought to himself. 'What did you get us into?' He asked to himself. 'Wherever you are…I hope you're happy…' He sighed and hurried off once more.

**Amelia's POV:**

Amelia bit her lip as she browsed the graphic tee section with Kylee. "He was nice…" She mused.

Kylee smirked. "I'll say. Let's hope all of the new teachers are like him~."

Amelia raised an eyebrow and sent Kylee a "You're seriously twisted" look before she continued shopping casually. Only pausing to look up as she heard a commotion outside.

She watched as a golden retriever bolted through the crowd, barking happily as its tail wagged and it evaded mall security. She watched it almost bowl over Mr. Kirkland who was evidently on his way out of the mall.

The man turned to yell at the dog but froze as he got a blank look in his eyes for less than a second. He unfroze and looked around wildly before frowning deeply and shaking his head. 'How odd…' The man mused to himself. 'I could have sworn that I just heard Alfred yelling "Hey Artie!" ' He rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "I must be hallucinating again…" he mumbled to himself before exiting the mall for good.

Amelia and Kylee finished their shopping and went to their separate homes. Amelia began organizing her closet and school supplies. When her mother's voice rang out again. "Oh Lia! Your school schedule came in the mail!"

Amelia bolted down stairs and snatched it out of her mother's hands. Scanning it quickly.

**Schedule for the 2013-2014 school year:**

**Period 1: Geometry with Mr. Honda**

**Period 2: English with Mr. Kirkland**

**Period 3: Studio Art with Mr. Vargas**

**Period 4: Study hall on days 1,3,5 with Mr. Kirkland and Gym on days 2,4,6 with Mr. Beildschmit**

**Period 5: French with Mr. Bonneyfoy**

**Period 6A: Global history with Mr. Wang**

**Period 6B: Lunch**

**Period 7: Study hall with Mr. Bonneyfoy on days 1, 3, 5 and Biology lab class on days 2, 4, 6 with Mr. Braginski **

**Period 8: Biology with Mr. Braginski**

Amelia scanned the list once more. So Kylee had been right. She didn't recognize a single name on this list besides Mr. Kirkland's. Hopefully they were all as nice as him. She bolted off to ask her friends about their schedules via phone and was not disappointed.

She had Kylee and Trent in her English class, Kathy, Trent, and Rhianne in her Studio art class. Kylee in her gym class, Rhianne in her Spanish class, and Kylee in her study hall with Mr. Bonneyfoy. Basically she saw all of her friends at least once, which was good. Maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad.

_He'd lost the security successfully, having turned into a canary somewhere they couldn't see and flew off after the girl. It was odd. He'd thought he'd be able to move on to whatever he wanted now, but something kept him close to her. He just couldn't be more than a mile away. It was odd to say the least, but he wasn't complaining. He was still much happier than he had been. He wasn't carrying the world on his shoulders anymore. It was somebody else's problem now. _

The canary landed on the windowsill and sang a happy song as he watched the girl talk on her phone.

_**A/N: Hooray for fillers! I know not much happened, but here's what we did learn:**_

_**How the countries are going to fit into Amelia's daily life.**_

_**A little more insight on Amelia and her family.**_

_**And we found out what happened to a certain someone after a certain incident. **_

_**Yay, keep reading and reviewing! Reviews are Amazon's fuel, they keep her going:3 Amazon out! Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 2

_**So I'm back! Hooray for summer vacation and its allowance of me cranking out a chapter a day! I've already decided that this will be the beginning of a trilogy of stories! Hooray! Also, I'm not trying to be offending to anyone in this chapter. I'm just describing high school how it is. Please understand.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, wish I did but sadly I don't.**_

"You will look out for Mon petit Matthieu in the halls, won't you Gilbert?" France asked as he shuffled some papers and looked up at the now teenager from his desk.

"Ja Ja Francey-pants, but what's in it for me?" The Prussian smirked and raised an eyebrow.

The Frenchman narrowed his eyes a bit. "I'll buy your drinks for a month after all of zhis Is over."

The Prussian seemed very interested. "Ja?! Ja! Of course I'll look out for birdy in the hallways!"

France nodded, satisfied by this answer. "Good." He smirked. "Now get to class."

"Ja Ja. I'm going." The Prussian stood and left to get to his locker before France's first class of the day came in.

England looked over at Canada. "You understand your mission Matthew?"

The now-teenaged boy nodded. "Oui, I'm supposed to observe Amelia from a student's perspective."

"correct, now get going. That potion has to be administered daily."

He made a face. "ugh. Can't you make that thing taste better?"

He glared. "no, I can't. So get going."

Canada sighed and stood, leaving to get to his locker.

"Isn't this great Lovi?! The excited Spanish boy asked. "We get to attend school together!"

"yeah yeah. Stop standing so close to me, damn tomato bastard."

"but Lovi!"

"I said get away!"

"Si! Si! Alright!"

Amelia gulped as she looked up at the large building. 'Another year of dealing with jerks, bitches, and awkward situations…let's do this.' After mentally preparing herself for a moment she took a deep breath and stepped forward and through the double doors.

She was greeted with the usual chaos. All of the terrified screams of smaller kids. The whoops of laughter. The really weird smells coming from a few lockers and lunch bags. Being a public school in NYC, it was pretty culturally diverse. Meaning that there were a few different clicks for each grade. You had your cool Asians, your nerdy Asians, your gangster kids, your jocks, your 'pops' (a nickname for the popular kids in Amelia's school), your nerds that were actually cool kids trying to seem nerdy, your actual nerds, your hipsters, your bullies, your weak group, and the one's that stayed out of it all. Amelia considered herself to be in this group.

She looked at the piece of paper in her hands and maneuvered the crowd to get to her locker. She found it and froze. She was in the pit. Which was like hell on earth. A design flaw while building ended with a double sided series of lockers sticking out from the wall in a secluded area to produce an "n" shape around the lockers. Basically it was forty-five lockers fit into a space meant for twenty. It had it all, pushing, shoving, fighting, swears. Sometimes the two sides got into 'wars' and things would be launched over the wall of lockers. These things included: Shoes, cartons of milk that may or may not be full, binders, papers, sports balls, old t-shirts, and textbooks. She'd seen a few major injuries happen in the pit. Last year a girl was hit in the head with an algebra textbook and had gotten a concussion. Yeah, it wasn't a pretty place.

She took a deep breath and jumped into the crowd of people, trying not to be pushed down. If you fell in the pit, you were likely to sustain pretty bad injuries due to being stepped on. Amazingly, she managed to maneuver through the crowd with extreme ease. It was like the people she pushed out of the way weren't even pushing back! They were like ragdolls in a way.

She made it to her locker and quickly shoved her supplies in except for her geometry binder and calculator.

"Guten tag." Said a cocky German voice from behind her. She paused and turned around. Her eyes widened a bit at the sight of this boy. His hair was a snowy white, or maybe platinum. She couldn't tell, Her school's lighting sucked. His eyes were really weird as well. They looked almost…red. He leaned against his locker with his arms crossed. He had a certain air about him that Amelia couldn't quite put her finger on. It was something along the lines of "I'm more awesome than you, and I know it." She could tell that this kid would either be really popular, or teased because of his eye and hair color. Either way. He seemed the type to hold a grudge if he was threatened. She'd have to remember that.

"Er…Hey…" She mumbled. "Can I help you dude?"

"Nein. I just wanted to introduce myself." He stood up straight He was a bit taller than Amelia. "Mein name ist Gilbert, nice to meet you."

Amelia frowned as she took the hand. A teenage boy shaking hands? As in being somewhat polite? This was too weird.

"Nice to meet you…I'm Amelia."

The Prussian had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying "I know". "Amelia? That's a nice name. Not as awesome as Gilbert of course, but still nice."

"Um…Thanks. Listen. I have to go. I'll see you around then? Bye." She bolted off and away from the pit.

Gilbert watched her back from behind. He had to admit. She was pretty good looking. He mentally slapped himself. 'nein…you're still going for Elizaveta, remember that.'

Once she'd settled everything she ran back out of the pit and went to find her friends.

She frowned as she saw them all leaning against a clear row of lockers. They looked over at her and grinned. "Hey Lia!" called Trent happily. "Where've you been?" He asked happily.

Amelia grimaced. "The pit…" She mumbled.

They all grimaced. "Seriously?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah, fun right?" Amelia asked glumly.

"Sheesh." Trent frowned. "I feel for you man."

"Yeah, I feel for myself too." She sighed as the bell rang and she looked around. "See you guys later." She mumbled before dashing off to geometry.

Amelia sighed as she sat in the small desk, examining the teacher before the bell rang. He looked to be Japanese. He just sat there quietly on his computer. He wore a clean white suit with a light blue tie. Amelia knew teachers were supposed to dress up for work, but she'd never seen one in a suit before.

The bell rang and he quickly scrambled to shut off his computer and stand. Amelia smiled slightly to herself. 'What if he was looking at hentai on there?' It was all she could do not to laugh.

She looked around her as the man began handing out textbooks. To her left was that Gilbert kid from before who seemed to be drawing on his desk. To her right was…A new kid she'd never seen before. He sat there quietly reading a book. It had something about polar bears on the cover. She frowned slightly and cleared her throat.

"Hi! I'm Amelia! Who are you?" She trailed off, waiting for the boy's name.

The boy didn't even look up from his book. "I'm Canada." He whispered.

On her other side Gilbert seemed to have gone rigid.

She frowned. She hadn't exactly heard him because of his quiet voice. "Sorry? What was that?"

"Matthew Williams." The boy responded again, a bit louder this time.

Gilbert relaxed and went back to doodling.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Matthew!"

The boy smiled softly and nodded. 'She seems nice…' He thought in the back of his mind.

Up front the teacher cleared his throat and looked out across the class. His gaze sweeping the room as all teachers gazes did. "Konichiwa crass. My name is Mr. Honda. I will be teaching Geometry this year. I would rike for you all to raise your hands when I call your name so that I can put a face to your names."

He began calling out names, pausing when he got to Amelia's. He seemed to stare at her for a moment longer than the others before moving on.

Amelia frowned slightly and put her hand down. "What was that all about…?" She wondered aloud to herself.

The rest of geometry class went by without another disturbance. Mr. Honda was actually really nice. He even paused if someone didn't understand anything. It was a miracle to get a teacher like him.

The bell eventually rang and Amelia stood to leave. She paused. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Mr. Honda staring at her again. She frowned and looked over again but all she saw was him on his computer again. She shook her head and quickly left.

She met up with all of her friends again at Kylee's locker. Kylee's eyes were wide and she seemed to be a ghostly white. "The biology teacher is really…interesting…"

Amelia frowned. "what's wrong with him?"

"He's just…" Kylee began but was cut off by Kathy.

"Amazing! He's like a big teddy bear! But he doesn't accept jerks in his class! He just kicks them out! But literally kicks them." She did a kick motion.

Amelia's eyes widened. "whoa."

"Yeah" Kathy murmured. "it was awesome."

"I see…" Amelia mumbled before the warning bell rang. Her eyes widened. "Shit. C'mon Kylee, c'mon Trent. We don't wanna be late for Mr. Kirkland's class."

They both nodded and ran off with Amelia to the English room. She looked around at the newly decorated room. All it seemed to have were posters of English authors.

She frowned slightly at this. America deserved to be represented too, right?

She took a seat in between Kylee and Trent. In front of her yet again was that Mathew kid, and behind her was that Gilbert kid. 'Weird…maybe they have the same schedule as me.' She thought and was about to ask Matthew but decided against it when Mr. Kirkland cleared his throat and began roll call

Amelia could tell right away that Mr. Kirkland was a serious guy. It showed in everything he did. The way he talked, his posture, the strict gleam in his emerald eyes. He began passing out textbooks and nobody said a word. Amelia sent Kylee a 'It's gonna be a long year look' Before jumping a foot in the air as Mr. Kirkland slammed her book down. "Eyes forward, Amelia." He said sternly before moving on, leaving Amelia to die from embarrassment from the mountain of looks she received from her classmates.

Amelia kept her eyes forward as Mr. Kirkland began assigning pats for their reading of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Now." Began Mr. Kirkland "do I have anyone who actually /wants/ a part? Or will I have to assign them all?" He asked. His powerful voice set in a commanding tone.

Mr. Kirkland reminded Amelia of a pirate captain. The way he held himself, The way his eyes gleamed with power. The way he demanded perfection. It just fit.

Everyone squirmed uncomfortably at the question except for Kylee whose hand shot right up.

Mr. Kirkland raised an eyebrow. "yes lass? What part would you like?"

'I'll play the nurse!" Natalie chirped happily and smiled.

Mr. Kirkland nodded and wrote something on the chalkboard.

**Romeo=**

**Juliet=**

**Benvolio=**

**Mercutio=**

**Nurse= Kylee**

**Tybalt= **

**Friar=**

**Capulet=**

**Lady Capulet=**

**Montague=**

**Lady Montague=**

**Prince=**

He turned around. "Now. This list needs to be filled before the end of the period and there are just enough people. Nobody gets to worm out of this. Somebody's hand better be raised in the next five seconds or I assign all of the parts."

Amelia and everybody else looked around. Nobody raised their hand. Mr. Kirkland smirked. "very well, I'll assign the parts then." He turned around and began writing again. Letting no one see what he'd written until he turned back around.

**Romeo= Gilbert**

**Juliet= Amelia**

**Benvolio= Matthew**

**Mercutio= Trent**

**Nurse= Kylee**

**Tybalt= Dalton**

**Friar= Austin**

**Capulet= Mr. Kirkland**

**Lady Capulet= Ashley**

**Montague= Tyler**

**Lady Montague= Sydney**

**Prince= Joshua**

He looked out at the class. A satisfied smirk on his face. Oh how he loved this job.

Amelia's eyes widened. SHE was going to be playing Juliet. She let out a quirt whimper which of course Mr. Kirkland heard and looked over. "something wrong Amelia?" He asked coldly.

She quickly shook her head. "n-no sir…I'm fine.." She mumbled.

He nodded as Gilbert began reading. They didn't get very far so Amelia didn't have to read anything. The bell rang and she sighed in relief and stood. She was almost out the door when Mr. Kirkland spoke up. "A word, Amelia." She grimaced and turned around. "yes sir?" She mumbled.

"I will not accept complaining or bad attitude in my class. Is that understood?"

Amelia frowned. "Yes sir…but I-"

"Do not try to argue with me Amelia. Now hurry along to your next class."

Amelia clenched her fists. "I don't have a bad attitude _sir_" She spat the word. "you just have a low tolerance for fun." She huffed and stomped out of the room.

England sat there with wide eyes. 'That was exactly how America would've reacted…' He blinked and shook himself out of it. No. this girl would not replace Alfred. He wouldn't allow it. He glared at the door. "we'll see how long you can keep this up, _Ms. _America." He mumbled to himself before going to greet his next class.

"Is that really what happened Lia?" Trent asked as they doodled in art class, drowning out Mr. Vargas' ranting about pasta.

She huffed and nodded. "yeah! He seemed so nice before and now it's like he hates me! I don't know what his problem is. Maybe he's bi-polar." Amelia shrugged. "he's weird, whatever he is. I'm _so_ not looking forward to his study hall…" She mumbled.

Kathy frowned. "it's okay Lia. Just be yourself. He'll come around." She smiled and Amelia smiled slightly as well. "I guess you're right." Kathy nodded.

~  
They'd been wrong. The whole study hall she'd felt Mr. Kirkland glaring at the back of her head. She frowned deeply and shot him a look as she left for French class.

He merely smirked back and it made Amelia's blood boil. God she hated that smirk. It was just so cocky. She wanted to wipe it right off of his face.

Amelia stared with wide eyes at the French teacher. He had shoulder length blonde hair, a stubbly beard, bright blue eyes with a lustful look in them, and a million dollar smile. He wore a white suit with a maroon shirt underneath. It made him look quite stylish actually. What was weirdest about him was the fact that he kissed each girl's hand as they walked through the door.

As the class started Amelia shot Rhianne am 'I'm not so sure about this guy' look that she returned perfectly. Rhianne was obviously freaked out as well.

"bonjour Mon petit eleves!" The loud man exclaimed. "Je suis tres excited!"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. But said nothing. 'Excited for what?' she wondered to herself.

"I am excited to get to know all of you!"

Amelia frowned slightly. Usually teachers didn't really care about getting to know their students, so this was a bit odd. She frowned more upon noticing that Mr. Bonneyfoy was staring at her. She stared back and tilted her head before he seemed to realize that he was staring and quickly looked away as he passed out textbooks.

Amelia frowned deeply and looked down at herself. Was something wrong with her? Why did every teacher she met seem too have a strange infatuation with her?! She didn't look any different, did she? She was wearing a green day tee-shirt and some jeans, nothing wrong with that. Her long hair was down. Nothing out of the ordinary. She checked her scent, she smelt fine! So what were these guy's problems?! She didn't pay attention at all that French class as she tried to figure out what it was that made the teachers all stare at her.

She didn't figure it out much to her disappointment. She sighed as the bell rang and she stood with Rhianne. She walked out and noticed that Rhianne was a deep red color. She smiled. "What's with the blush Rhianne?"

She blushed even more. "N-Nothing…Did you hear some of the stuff he was saying though? That guy scares me…"

She chuckled. "me too Rhianne, me too."

Amelia stared in shock at the history teacher. He was definitely Chinese. He wore some strange Chinese silk outfit and his black hair was tied back into a ponytail. "Hello class, aru. My name is Mr. Wang aru. I will be your history teacher aru."

Amelia frowned deeply. 'What's with the vocal tic?' Amelia wondered to herself as she watched him hand out text books. He couldn't have been more than 25, but he acted like he was more than a 1,000 years old.

The class droned on. Amelia happened to like History, but she felt like she was just relearning things she already knew. It was odd, but she wasn't complaining.

"okay class aru, for homework you will read pages 10-20 aru and answer questions 1-6 aru. Goodbye aru." He sat on his desk and pulled out some Chinese snacks for his lunch.

Amelia sat at the lunch table with a sigh. "I'm serious! It's like all the teachers have this special interest in me or something! I've caught them all staring at me at least once!"

Kylee smiled. "I'm sure you're just imagining It Amelia. It'll pass. By tomorrow you'll just be a normal kid again."

"You think so?" She mumbled.

"I know so."

She sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right…maybe I am just imagining it."

Kylee smiled and nodded, going back to eating her Nutella sandwich.

Amelia just gazed in shock at the biology teacher. The dude was huge! And scary, mostly scary. But he was big too which made him even scarier!

"Privyet class." He smiled softly. "I am Mr. Braginski. I will be your biology teacher, da?"

The whole class nodded without a word.

The rest of biology class was…interesting, to say the least. Mr. Braginski certainly enjoyed telling stories about all of the wild animals he'd encountered…and how he'd killed them all and hung their pelts somewhere special. Needless to say Amelia's whole class was thoroughly scarred by the time the final bell rang. They all bolted up and out of the school.

Amelia shook her head as she began walking home. "That was the weirdest day of school I've ever had…maybe tomorrow they'll be normal…"

_The eagle flew high above the girl's head as she walked home. He looked down at her as he flew. Had he really made the right choice? He was pretty sure that he had. The girl seemed smart enough. She'd be able to adapt quickly. It might even come naturally to her. 'Yeah…I'm sure I did the right thing…' He thought to himself as he flew down to land on Amelia's roof and changed into a canary._

"So Engrand-San, do you berieve that Amelia is the new nation now?"

"No." The Englishman replied stubbornly. "so far all I've seen is a stupid teenage girl with a bad attitude and cocky air."

France raised an eyebrow. "Angleterre…are you sure that you just don't miss Alfred?"

The Brit froze and looked over. His eyes were as cold as a Russian winter and his nostrils flared. "Of course I do. But what kind of bloody twit would take it out on her?" He growled.

France's eyes widened and he put his hands up in a surrendering manner. "fine, fine, we'll keep this up for as long as you want. But I am fairly sure that she is the new personification."

Japan nodded. "I agree. I could sense it on her earlier this morning."

Gilbert nodded. "Ja! Lia is definitely the new America!" He paused as he noticed the glare from Arthur and quiet down.

'Whatever." England growled. "Let's just get home." He muttered before power jumping away.

**A/N: So I didn't really like this chapter because nothing really happened. Hopefully the next one will progress in the story a bit more. Anyways, yeah keep calm and keep reviewing! Amazon out!**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Here we are! Warning! I am a complete jerk in this chapter to more than a couple people! Here we go~!**_

Months flew by and soon Winter break was upon them. The students were released and the nations decided to try picking up the pieces Alfred had left behind.

Matthew sighed as he looked around the now deserted house with the other nations.

"Man." Romano whistled. "Burger bastard seriously let this place turn into a dump."

"Fratello! You shouldn't say mean things about Mr. America!"

"Whatever. This is all that bastard's fault anyways. If it wasn't for him I could be home eating tomatoes. But NO. I have to pretend to be a kid every day. Speaking of which." He glared at some of the G8. "You assholes need to assign less homework."

"Whatever." England rolled his eyes. "Just start cleaning."

"Eh…Do you really think we should be messing up Alfred's house?"

France cast him a sad look. "He's gone now Matthieu…We need to get this place cleaned up.

Matthew felt a few tears in his eyes. "b-but what if he meant to leave it this way? What if it's full of clues?"

"Clues about WHAT Canada?!" England suddenly snapped. "He's GONE. It'd be best if we all just forgot he ever existed and moved on!" He yelled and stomped outside, leaving a shocked Canada standing there with tears in his eyes.

Gilbert and Francis rushed forward. "It's okay Birdy…Brows didn't mean that…" Gilbert murmured.

"Oui. Angleterre is just mourning." France mumbled before racing outside after the Brit who was sitting huddled up under a single tree in the yard, despite the small amount of snow on the ground.

"What was that Angleterre?!" Growled France. "Why would you 'urt Matthieu's feelings like that?!" The Frenchman hissed. "you aren't the only one mourning you know."

Britain looked up. Tears were pouring down his face and his lip quivered. It was obvious he was trying to say something, most likely a snarky remark, but it was caught in his throat.

France immediately froze and his eyes widened. He hated seeing the Brit cry. After years of caring for him as a child when his brothers wouldn't France had developed a slight affection for him, even if he was the black sheep of Europe.

His eyes softened. "Angleterre…desole, but Amerique isn't coming back." He knelt down with a small frown as the Brit made a sobbing noise and huddled up again.

"It's not fair!" The smaller man sobbed. "It's not! You damned frog just leave me alone! I'll find a way to bring him back! I will! I have to!" He sobbed. "I have to…"

France sighed and wrapped the smaller man in a tighter hug. "Angleterre please…It's not going to 'appen. It's just not meant to be. 'E wanted to die and 'e succeeded. Wherever 'e is 'e's happier there than 'e was 'ere."

The Brit squirmed horribly as he tried to get out of the sob, but eventually just gave up and allowed France to hug him. He even sobbed into the bigger man's chest like he had when they were kids. "Why did he leave…?" The Brit cried. "What was wrong?"

"Judging by what 'e left behind I'd say that 'e saw 'imself as a failure Angleterre…" France said quietly as he rubbed Britain's back. "Or perhaps a bad person? I Think 'e thought that 'e was a bad personification Angleterre…Do you remember the first time you spilt human blood Angleterre?"

The Brit tensed up as he remembered that day.

_He trembled as he listened to her cackling from outside the fox den. "Ye Cannae hide in there forever wee Albinon! I'll be waiting for ye when ye decide tae come out and face yer death!" Pictland teased before she cackled again. _

_The boy trembled horribly, pushing himself as far up against the dirt wall that he could. He had his bow and arrows, but it wasn't like he could see the bigger and stronger personification. He definitely wouldn't be able to shoot her._

_Hours passed and the boy was starting to get hungry. It was getting cold inside the dirt hole so he pulled his forest green cloak tighter around himself. He was wearing out and he could tell that Pictland's patience was wearing thin as well. He could hear her cursing under her breath from above the den. He paused as he noticed some stringy roots dangling from the wall. He wouldn't be able to eat the nasty things, but he could definitely use them. He took a deep breath before beginning to pull them out of the dirt wall. Praying to god that the den wouldn't cave in on him. _

_Pictland growled as she noticed the sun beginning to rise again. The little brat had been in there for a whole day! She could starve him to death, but what fun would that be? She wanted his head as a trophy and she was going to get it damn it! She grabbed the long spear that she'd brought and began stabbing it randomly into the hole, hoping to get lucky and at least wound him. She heard the boy's terrified squeals from inside. She knew that she'd surprised him, which was good. She kept jabbing the spear into the hole at different angles. _

_Arthur's heart was beating a mile a minute as he repeatedly dodged the spear's jabs. He let out a squeal of terror every time it got near. He paused for a moment and steeled himself before letting out a particularly loud scream as he dodged the spear again and went silent._

_Pictland smirked as she listened to the boy's screams. It sounded like beautiful music to her ears. He screamed once in a particularly loud way before falling silent. Pictland kept jabbing the spear in a few more times, but deciding that she must've got him, poked her head through the burrows entrance. _

_The boy gave a frantic screech before he plunged the handmade spear right through the woman's throat. He must've done a good job tying the arrows together with the roots because they did not snap after going through Pictland's throat. Bend they did, but they did not break. He watched as Pictland's deep purple eyes widened in shock as she made a gurgling sound and scrambled to get her head out of the hole and away from the makeshift spear. It was no use though; her frantic movements wouldn't allow her large head to get back through the small hole. The boy watched as she struggled, a bit of red liquid bubbling from her mouth and throat. He listened as her choking noises got quieter and quieter before her eyes clouded and she fell silent, going limp. _

_Arthur breathed heavily with wide eyes as he pushed her head back out of the whole with much effort. He hefted her larger body out of the way and was about to walk away when he remembered his arrow spear. The arrows were his last and he needed them for protection. He cautiously crawled back over to Pictland's limp body and began removing the arrows, staining his hands a deep red color in the process. He finally managed to get them all out and apart. He paused and looked down at Pictland._

_She had a large hole in her throat. Her eyes were clouded and blank. Her mouth hangs open, a bit of the red liquid still dripping out one side. She had a crimson pool under her body. It stained her wild blonde hair. Deciding she looked a bit indecent Arthur closed her eyes with two of his tiny fingers and managed to shut her mouth. He moved her hair out of the scarlet pool, getting even more of the sticky red stuff on him. It was only then that the small boy took the time to study the substance. He brought it to his nose and sniffed. _

_He immediately gasped and scrambled away. It was __**blood. **__Like the kind that poured out of animals when he had a successful hunt. I finally sunk in that he'd killed another human. Sure she was a personification, a nasty one at that. But she was a __**human**__! He'd actually taken another human life! He stared in numb shock at the red liquid that coated his hands and cloak. He made a horror filled choking sound before scrambling up and bolting away. _

_He ran a long ways until he found a stream. He jumped right in, clothes and all. He spent hours scrubbing the nasty red stuff off of his body and clothes. When he was finally done he hauled himself out of the water and examined his hands. They looked clean… He brought them to his small nose and sniffed. They smelt clean… If they looked and smelled clean, then why did he have this weird feeling that they wouldn't ever be truly clean again?_

"Yes…" The Brit cried into France's shoulder. "I remember the first time I shed someone's blood…"

France nodded, still rubbing gentle circles into the other's back. "Do you remember 'ow you felt? 'Ow horrified you were? I remember 'ow terrified I was the first time…" France murmured.

The Brit whimpered and nodded as he continued to cry. He usually didn't show weakness in front of other countries, but if he did then it all just flooded out at once, usually taking him hours to calm down again and snap out of it.

France nodded before pausing. "Do you know the first time Amerique spilled blood Angleterre?" He asked quietly.

The Brit paused in thought. "w-well" He hiccupped as he spoke, tears still dripping down his cheeks. "He lived with the natives long before we entered the new world Frog…I don't know what he did there, but the first time he spilled blood was during the first battle of the…" He froze and began trembling. "Revolution…." He whispered before breaking into a whole new chorus of sobs

France grimaced as the smaller man sobbed into him harder than ever. He'd freak out every time the revolution was mentioned, but he usually just started screaming angrily, going completely silent and tense, or leaving the room.

The Frenchman continued to keep the smaller man locked in a hug, gently rocking them both back and forth, not moving an inch from their spot on the ground, despite the snow and how cold France was getting. He glanced up at the gray skies and remembered the first time he'd seen Arthur after the revolution.

_He walked up to the door, a victorious smirk set on his face. He'd worn his gorgeous blue military outfit just to rub it in. He'd actually succeeded in helping to take away the one thing Britain cared about most. Just like how Britain had taken Canada away from him. He'd returned the favor without mercy. Britain had shown him none, so why should he have shown any in return? _

_He opened the door without even a single knock before barging in. "Oh black sheep of Europe~!" He called. "Where ar-"He froze as he looked at the scene around him. _

_Furniture lay scattered everywhere. Some of the upholstered furniture had been ripped to shreds by a...sword perhaps? The wood furniture had deep groves in it, obviously scratches from fingernails. France gulped. There was a distinct smell of alcohol in the air. He noticed dark stains on the wall with glass shards underneath that indicated places where someone had launched a bottle of alcohol against the wall and it had shattered. _

_The Frenchman began to sweat a bit. "A-Angleterre?" He called out again. Stepping over the broken glass and destroyed furniture as he began making his way to the master bedroom. _

_He paused as he opened the door. The metallic stench hit him like a train. Blood. His eyes widened as he saw the Brit curled up on the bed with his back to France. _

"_A-Angleterre?" The Frenchman whispered as he moved forward to examine the Brit. He went around the front to find that the Brit was still wearing the red uniform he had the day France and America had left him out in that muddy field. It even had mud stains on it. 'Has he even removed that uniform?' He wondered to himself as he noticed something The Brit was clutching to his chest. _

_It was the little white shirt America had worn in his younger days, the one he'd been wearing when they'd found him in that field to be exact. He paused as he noticed the red stains on the shirt. "He must be bleeding from his hands!' France thought to himself as he checked the Brit's pulse. He froze when there wasn't a single beat for more than a minute. _

_He gasped as the Brit's heart beat once. It was like a gift from god. He quickly gathered the Brit up. He was surprisingly light. 'Has he starved himself?!" France thought wildly as he gently placed the Brit in the wagon he'd attached to his horse and raced off to the nearest health clinic._

_He explained the situation to the doctors, one of which happened to be England's personal physician. They took him in and began pumping fluids into his system. _

_The Brit remained in a coma for three weeks. Towards the end of the second week he began to dream again which meant that his brain was recovering. All of his dreams became nightmares though. For the rest of the time he was in a coma the Brit only said two things, usually screaming them both. America's name, and the word why. _

France grimaced more as he remembered that awful period. He paused and looked down, noticing that Arthur had calmed down a bit. "Angleterre?" He murmured.

"What?" came the flat response.

It was obvious that the Brit had regained his attitude, but his face was still buried in France's chest, and his arms were still wrapped around the other man. It was quite cute, almost like a child trying to pout, but happy that someone was actually there for them. France didn't object to this and didn't even try to break the hug off.

"Desole for hurting you so much before this…" The Frenchman had said quietly. "If I had known that Amerique's story would end like zhis, I would not 'ave interfered with you and 'im…"

The Brit paused before looking up at France. No more tears flowed from the corners of his eyes, but his cheeks were still stained from their trails. "Really?" He asked quietly. "You're just saying sorry now?"

France looked a bit sheepish as he nodded. "Oui, desole."

The Brit stared at him for a moment. "You are a bloody arse you perverted frog." He finally muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

France grimaced, he'd been afraid that he wouldn't be forgiven.

"But you're a forgiven perverted frog…" England murmured quietly.

France gasped in surprise. "Really?!"

"Yes, really. Now will you let go of me you cheese-eating surrender monkey?!" The Brit growled as he began squirming like a child would to escape the hug.

France grinned and hugged him once more before finally releasing him.

The Brit scrambled into a standing position and dusted the snow off of himself. "I'm freezing, maybe Alfred left some hot chocolate in his cupboards…" He mumbled to himself before walking back up to the house, France was in tow. When they opened the door they froze, staring at the scene in front of them.

~  
The rest of the nations were all sitting in a circle in the living room. They'd cleared a space on the floor and a large pile of papers sat on the floor, looking like they'd been dumped out of a waste bin. All of them were crumpled into little balls and the nations were busy at work straightening them out one at a time.

Canada paused and looked up from the paper he'd been straightening. His violet eyes were wide. "Come look!" He said urgently, his previous sadness now forgotten.

Arthur and Francis quickly took spots in the circle. "What's all this Matthew?" England asked confusedly.

"Letters." Replied Gilbert before Matthew had time to respond.

"We think burger bastard wrote one to every country in the world…we're trying to find our own, we just found them stuffed into his desk, all of his drawers were full of them." Romano muttered as he scanned the top of another letter.

"What?!" retain gasped and pulled a random ball from the pile. He quickly straightened it out and read it.

**Dear Latvia,**

** I know we didn't really know each other dude, sorry about that. There's a lot of people I wish I'd taken the time to get to know, but that's beside the point. I just wanted to say that I wish you luck I your career in a nation, don't make the same mistakes I did. Try to make a voice for yourself dude! You shouldn't let Russia freak you out as much as he does! I know he's creepy but stand up for yourself little buddy! Stay strong!**

** America**

Britain sat there staring at the paper dumbly. "Wha-…Are these his goodbye letters?!" He choked out.

China nodded. "We think so aru. Canada and Prussia are the ones that found them."

Canada nodded. "Yeah…" he said quietly. "I'm glad that we found them…" He whispered as he kept looking through the pile. "I think we should bring them to the next meeting… Everyone felt a nation pass, and a new one be born. We've dodged questions long enough; I think it's time we told everyone the truth about America's passing."

"You really think we should?" Asked Russia.

"I think that America's death with raise a few questions…" Germany muttered.

"It's already raising questions aru. It's time we answered them."

"China-San is right." Murmured Japan. "It's time we faced the rest of the world."

"How do we explain the new nation?" asked Prussia. "It's not like we can just drag her to the next meeting…"

"You're right…" England muttered.

"I say we fake stupidity." Canada shrugged. "Say that we don't know where it is yet but promise to get searching. That'd give us some time to prepare Lia. Because she definitely isn't ready to face that kind of stuff yet."

"I'll say." England growled. "She can't even pass a simple quiz on Romeo and Juliet!"

"In Lia's defense that quiz was crazy hard brows!" Prussia exclaimed. "I got a fifty on it!"

England rolled his eyes. "Did you study?"

"Nein…but it was hard, even for someone who did study. Right, Birdy?" He asked and looked over at Canada.

"Er…yeah eh." Matthew lied.

England huffed. "Whatever. Let's just get the rest of these letters sorted out. New Year's is tomorrow which means that we have to be back in school in two days. The next meeting is next month so we'll have to plan for that as well."

"Right…" everyone sighed.

After another few hours Russia gasped as they neared the bottom pile. "I found mein awesome letter!" He grinned and began reading aloud.

"**Dear Prussia,**

** Hey Dude! You were a really awesome person to know! I only wish that I could've seen you in your heyday man. You're a really cool dude and you know how to have fun. Remember France's birthday party two years ago? Man that was great. I'm sorry I'm leaving you like this but…I'm just no good at this. Sorry if I'm disappointing you dude. I probably am, so I'll end it here. Stay awesome my man, and try to get your brother to loosen up a bit!**

** America**

Prussia stopped reading and lowered the letter. "That was really nice…" He said quietly.

Everyone remained silent as they nodded in agreement. "You know…" Japan murmured quietly. "I berieve that Mr. America is trying to reave everyone with a good memory of himself… I don't think I've seen a single bad thing in one of these retters…"

"I think you're right Japan…I haven't seen anything bad either." Britain mused as he tossed Kenya's letter aside.

Canada nods in agreement as they all go back to looking through their letters. One by one the nations find their own letters, each with America's last words to them.

Canada's told him about what a good brother he was, France's told him that he was fun to hang around with even though they didn't really hang out much. China's told him where to find that money America owed him. Russia's was a little short, but was America apologizing for his bad treatment of Russia over the years. North Italy's was America telling him how nice he was and how good his food was. Germany's was America telling him thanks for keeping Italy safe. Romano wouldn't tell anyone about his, but Canada snuck a peek and briefly saw something about being a good older brother. Japan's was America telling him what a great friend he'd been.

All of the personifications had found their letter's except for Britain who was starting to get a little worried that perhaps he'd missed his. Finally they got down to the last piece of paper in the pile. It was a tiny crumpled up ball that England grabbed with trembling hands and unfurled. The paper was no bigger than his palm. On it were the words:

**Dear England,**

** Lighten up.**

** America**

The Brit's eyes widened and he turned a ghostly white. How could this have been it?! Did America hate him?! He turned the paper over but nothing was there, nothing except those five words. He began trembling, not in sadness, but anger.

France gulped and put a hand on England's shoulder. "Angleterre…?" He whispered.

England slapped his hand away and stood, looking furious. His voice came out as a cold growl. "How dare that git!" He hissed. "How dare he leave me with only this! AFTER ALL I DID FOR HIM THIS IS WHAT I'M REPAID WITH?!" He screamed. "After everything I went through for him?! After everything we went through each other?! I LOVED HIM!" The Brit admitted through a scream. "And this is what he leaves me with?!" He screamed in anger and punched the wall.

It didn't break, but it made England feel some pain, which was a bit better than all of the anger and sadness he was feeling right now. It might even top how he felt after the revolution.

The other nations exchanged terrified looks with each other before England took a deep breath and turned back around to face them. His face was twisted with rage, but he was trying to act like nothing had happened. "Let's get back to cleaning, shall we? This dump won't pick itself up." He grabbed a broom and walked into the kitchen without another word, leaving the nations to sit in the living room exchanging looks with each other. Had England said that he'd loved America? Was it just brotherly or something more?

They didn't find out the answers to those questions, for the rest of the week the other personifications avoided England like the plague. Mostly because he had a bad habit of randomly growling in anger and punching the thing nearest him sometimes. Whether it was a person or not.

He wasn't any better when they went back to school the next week.

_**A/N: So, yeah. I was kind of a jerk to England in this chapter and there wasn't any Amelia, but I still enjoyed writing this chapter. Am I twisted or what? Anyways, the answers to your questions will come in due time children. All shall be revealed by mother Amazon~ Amazon out!**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was at a basketball camp all of last week and couldn't type:/ Anyways, I'm back now, but I should warn you that from July 21**__**st**__** to July 26**__**th**__** I'll be away at camp and unable to write yet again, so yeah. I'll try to crank out another chapter before then, but for now just enjoy this one!**_

Kylee's eyes widened. "You want us to write how many essays for homework Mr. Kirkland?"

"Six." The man answered bitterly. "One on Romeo and Juliet's summary, one on what you thought of the play, and one for each of the play's acts." He said flatly.

"But wouldn't the summary one include the others in it anyways?" Amelia questioned.

Arthur's head whipped around like he'd been smacked. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Jones; I thought my instructions were clear. I want six bloody essays, not one. Perhaps I should assign you another on listening to instructions."

Amelia felt her eye twitch. Why had he been in such a bad mood since winter break? And why did he hate her so much?! She stood up as she felt her temper flare. "That's totally unfair!" She growled.

Arthur glared at her. "Let's make it eight. Write me one on the definition of fairness as well Ms. Jones."

Amelia scoffed. "I'm not doing two extra essays!"

Arthur scoffed as well. "Then I guess you won't be passing this semester Ms. Jones. Lord knows your average is low enough already."

Amelia's eyes widened along with the rest of the class. That had been a hit aimed below the belt. "Maybe it's because you hate me and have some sort of personal vendetta against me Mr. Kirkland." Amelia hissed.

Arthur smirked. He loved watching this girl get angry. "I'll make a deal with you then Ms. Jones. You only have to write one essay on what you think of me as a teacher, and I'll write one on what I think of you as a student. You grade mine, but the grade you give me will be the grade you receive as well, no matter what you or I write." He'd done it, cornered her. If she wanted to pass she'd have to give the essay he wrote on her a 100. He'd make sure that it was full of all the anger he'd had pent up against her for the last few weeks. She didn't seem the kind to swallow her pride and give things she hated good grades.

Amelia clenched her fists, but smirked. "Fine then Mr. Kirkland. You have yourself a deal." She sat back down; ignoring the wide eyed stares she received from her classmates.

Gilbert and Matthew exchanged 'did that really just happen?' looks.

Gil whistled and sat back in his seat, watching the back of Amelia's head. 'This girl has guts. No wonder Al left his country to her…' He thought to himself as the bell rang.

Kylee watched Amelia with wide eyes as they tossed a Frisbee back and forth in gym. "What the hell were you thinking?! You couldn't have written eight essays with the big softball game tonight!"

Amelia just grinned. She'd been extremely proud of herself all day. "Good thing I don't have to. I only have to right one."

Kylee frowned slightly. "I still don't think that was very fair…" she muttered. "Guess it's a good thing I don't play any spring sports."

Amelia smiled. "Yeah, that is a good thing." She laughed. "But you are coming to the game tonight, right?"

Kylee nodded. "Of course! This is your guy's final match, right? I wouldn't dare miss it! I got Kathy, Rhianne, and Trent to come too!" She grinned.

Amelia gasped. "Really?! Dude you are the best!" She exclaimed loudly and wrapped Kylee in a huge hug.

Kylee laughed. "I know. I'm just that amazing."

Amelia nodded as the whistle blew and the rest of the kids began walking back inside. Amelia paused and smirked before hopping onto Kylee's back without warning and pointing to the door. "Onward Sebastian!"

Kylee laughed before smirking. "Yes, my lord." She gave Amelia a piggyback ride all the way back inside. (True friendship right there folks.)

Matthew found a place on the bleachers in between Francis and Gilbert with a small smile as they got ready to watch the softball game. Almost everyone at the school had come to watch. "Man." Matt looked around. "I wonder if all these people around will make any of the players nervous…"

"Je ne pas." Francis shrugged. "But I am _loving _that uniform on Kimberly." He purred as he watched one of the more developed players hungrily.

Matthew promptly turned a bright red and slapped Francis for saying such things. "Non. Bad papa."

France grimaced and shrugged. "I will not apologize for amore." He pouted.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just watch the game Papa."

He nods and watched.

'Runners on first and third, one out. If the runner on first steals you can let her go.' Amelia thought to herself as she crouched a bit, ready for any hits that my come towards the second baseman. She bit her lip and chanced a glance at the scoreboard. 6-3. she sighed. Their team wasn't the best in the league… Hell, it wasn't even an average team. To be completely blunt, they sucked. All of the players hated the coach. She was horrible. The woman claimed to know everything about the sport, but Amelia could probably give her a lesson or two. She perked up as a fly ball was hit straight in the air. She looked over desperately at the short-stop, only to find her too preoccupied with a girl that was going to make it home anyways.

Amelia made a split second decision and sprinted over. She stuck her arm out and caught the ball just barely. She ignored the cheers of the crowd and threw it straight to the third baseman. Thank god she was at least paying attention and caught the ball, completing the double play and ending the inning. Amelia smiled softly as she jogged in with the rest of the team, listening faintly to the batting order, but more so to the cheers from the crowd.

As the members of the team who weren't up to bat yet sat down on the bench to cheer their teammates on, Amelia looked over at the crowd. She was honestly surprised to see all of the teachers there. Mr. Kirkland looked like he would've rather been getting his teeth pulled, but the rest of them were still cheering at the double play Amelia had made. The girl took a moment to examine them all. The teachers were all in their work clothes -did Mr. Braginski EVER take that scarf off? It was like, 65 degrees out here! - She just shrugged and moved on. Mathew and Gilbert were here! Rhianne had a huge crush on Matthew, but made them promise not to tell anybody. They were practically copies of each other! They were both really shy and went unnoticed a lot, so they'd make a really cute couple, at least in Amelia's mind they would. That Gilbert kid was there as well, along with his legions of female admirers. You'd think his hair and eye color would be seen as weird or a turn off, but apparently girls in Amelia's school liked seemingly albino Germans, or as he called himself 'Prussian'. Hadn't Prussia dissolved a long time ago or something like that?

Amelia was knocked out of her thoughts yet again as she was told to get ready to bat by the coach. She stood and put her batting gloves and helmet on, taking a few practice swings before stopping to examine the situation and the Pitcher. From what she could tell they already had one out, the bases were loaded, and the pitcher was pretty fast, but not very accurate. Amelia sighed as she watched Kimberly swing once, twice, three times at pitches that wouldn't have been strikes if she'd just left them alone. She took a breath as she walked past Kimberly who was taking her helmet off and complaining about how she'd barely swung, and onto the dirt. She readied herself and got into her batting position. She watched the first one go over her head. She'd had to duck a little, but that put her ahead of the pitcher. She heard only her breathing and the batter yell "One ball, no strikes!" before the pitcher began her windup. Amelia paused and took a second to wonder why Softball helmets seemed to muffle sounds, even though your ears weren't really covered. She was shook out of it as the umpire yelled "Strike!"

'Shit.' Amelia thought to herself. She'd let that one blow right by her! She got a better grip on her bat and looked up the next ball was straight at her feet and she jumped to avoid it.

"Two balls, one strike!" The umpire rattled off. Good, she was ahead again. She watched the next ball come right at her and swung. She heard the crack of the bat, but her heart fell as she watched the ball soar out of play. "Foul ball!" The umpire shouted. "Full count!" Amelia bit her lip and took a deep breath. 'Focus Amelia…focus…' She opened her eyes and smirked as she watched the ball fly right at her. She watched it as it sprouted a pair of bushy eyebrows, a mop of blonde hair, and two angry green eyes.

Amelia swung the bat with all her might, listening to the satisfying crack. She dropped the bat and sprinted, the only thing she could hear was the sound of her breathing as she ran. Amelia was short and pretty athletically built, so she was quick on her feet. She rounded third and then home, grinning as she tore her helmet off and looked around expectantly. She paused and frowned as she noticed everyone just gaping at her, even her parents and teammates. She looked around. "What? What did I do?" She asked worriedly.

"L-Lia…" Ashley murmured. "Your ball is still flying…" She pointed at the ball that was just starting to come down from its orbit. Amelia gaped with the rest of the crowd as the ball hurtled back towards the earth from out of sight and landed neatly on the other side of the fence.

Amelia's mother was the first one to break the silence. "HOME RUN! Wooooah! Go eagles!" She was soon followed by the rest of the crowd and the team as the opposing team recovered and the next batter took the field.

"Did you see that papa?!" Matthew asked Francis excitedly. "I think she inherited Alfred's strength as well!' He whispered loudly.

Francis nodded like a bobble head. "Oui! I think so as well!"

Russia nodded in a silent agreement as China tried to estimate how high the ball actually went with Germany.

"I berieve That Ameria has most definitely been accepted by the rand as the next national personification."

Italy nodded. "Ve! I-a hope so! She's a nice girl!" Japan nodded in agreement and went back to watching the game.

The eagles ended beating the badgers 13-7 and Amelia couldn't stop grinning as she rode home with her parents.

"Amelia that was great!" Her dad exclaimed happily as he rode home.

"I know! I surprised myself!"

"I'm so proud!" Her mother squealed. "You won the game for us and made high honor roll!"

Amelia paused. "I did?" She asked a bit shocked.

"Mhm!" Her mother hummed happily. "…although you could've done better in English and Geometry dear."

Amelia's face fell. Why did her mother have to say that? That woman was never satisfied! Ever! Amelia could have been the valedictorian and her GPA still wouldn't have been high enough for her mother!

She looked out the window and remained silent for the rest of the ride as things flashed through her mind.

_Amelia grinned widely as she hopped off of the school bus and ran inside, waving her report card around. "Mommy! Mommy! I got an A in writing!" The six year old exclaimed proudly. _

_Amelia's mother looked down and gasped. "Really? Let me see honey!"_

_Amelia beamed as she handed it over to her mother. _

_Her mother smiled for a moment but suddenly paused and frowned. "Amelia…what is this?" _

_Amelia paused and looked at the grade next to Math. "…That's a B mommy." She replied._

_Her mother's frown deepened. "A B Amelia? Really? After all the help we've give you in math and you get a B?"_

_Amelia gulped and stammered. "m-mommy I-I-"_

"_Mommy nothing Amelia. I am severely disappointed in you. It's obvious that you're spending too much time slacking off in school." The woman said flatly. _

"_N-no mommy I-"_

"_You're grounded Amelia. Until that math grade comes up there will be no deserts for you." _

"_But mommy I-!" _

"_I bet Maria's mommy doesn't have to ground Maria! I'm sure Maria can manage to pull out a simple A in math!"_

_Tears threatened to rise in the little girl's eyes as her face went red in embarrassment. "But mommy! I-I'm not-!"_

"_But nothing Amelia! Go to your room now and don't come out until I tell you to!"_

_Amelia's lip quivered as she turned tail and ran all the way up to her room, shutting the door and hopping on her bed as she began to sob into a pillow. "I'm sorry I'm so worthless mommy…" She cried as salty tears and snot disheveled her pillow case. "I'll do better next time…I-I won't be a disappointment no more…"_

Amelia grimaced as she pushed the memory back to the corners of her mind. 

"Still…" Amelia's father mumbled and she looked up. "I think Amelia deserves to be rewarded."

Amelia tilted her head. "Really?"

He nods. "really."

Amelia paused for a moment. "…Can I get a dog?"

Amelia's mother instantly frowned as her father considered the offer. "A dog Amelia? Why on Earth would you want a dog? They're filthy animals that will need constant care."

Amelia frowned deeply, a scowl on her face. "I like dogs. I've always wanted one. Alyssa got a cat, so why can't I have a dog?" She asked flatly.

Her mother frowned, trying to think of a could comeback as her father hummed in thought. "Will you take care of it Lia?"

"of course."

"feed it, water it, bathe it, and walk it?"

Amelia nods. I want a puppy so I can train it how I want to."

Her father paused. "Puppies are even more work Amelia."

"I know. But I'm ready for it."

Her father sighed. "Fine. We'll go to the shelter this weekend."

Amelia made a squealing noise. "Thank you daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He smiled. "you're welcome honey."

Amelia took a deep breath as she walked into the shelter, but instantly regretted it. The place didn't exactly smell 'clean'. She waited at the front desk with her father, dressed in some shorts, flip-flops, and a Doctor Who t-shirt.

She bounced excitedly and grinned as she waited for the worker to walk out and lead them to the pens.

The mouse paused to sniff the air in the shelter. He looked up and saw the giant girl with her father waiting at the front desk. '…If I have to stay close to her anyways…' The mouse mused to himself before scurrying across the floor and slipping under the door into the kennel area. His nose twitch as he scurried around looking for an empty kennel. He found one at the end of the aisle and squeezed into the cage before shutting his eyes and focusing on a small golden retriever puppy. He felt an odd sensation as he began to morph. He lost all feeling in his body and got a vague stretching feeling as he grew a bit bigger. He twitched a little as his bone structure rearranged himself before he opened his eyes again. He looked around. 'whoa…So much big black and white stuff…I'll have to remember to pee on it later.' He thought before looking down at his reflection in the water. His tiny tail began to wag. 'Perfect. I look adorable!'

Amelia raced past the worker who'd finally opened the door for them and began examining all of the kennel's inhabitants. Her heart fell a bit as she noticed these were all adult dogs. She looked behind her as she continued walking down the aisle. "Don't you have any puppies here?" She asked casually before looking around.

"Well, this is supposed to be a kennel for ad-"The bored looking worker began, but was cut off as Amelia squealed. "AWWWWWW!" She exclaimed as she watched the little golden puppy chase his small tail around. She turned around grinning. "Is this one up for adoption?" She asked excitedly.

The worker frowned and tilted his head, his ugly bowl cut shifted to the sighed and he brushed it out of his eyes as he walked over to examine the dog. "Uhh…This little fella must be new." He mumbled stupidly as he scratched his head. "but yes, all animals in this part of the shelter are up for adoption." He muttered as he eyed the strange puppy curiously.

"I'll take this one!" Amelia exclaimed proudly.

The worker nodded and opened the cage door.

The little puppy yipped happily and stumbled right out to meet Amelia. It sniffed her and licked her cutely as she laughed and pet it. She gently picked it up and cuddled it. "Hey there little guy. I'm Amelia, your new owner."

The puppy smiled and licked her face. Amelia laughed and carried it out to do some paperwork with her dad as the worker explained how to care for him.

Amelia tuned most of it out until she was asked a question. "So, what would you like to name the little guy?" The clerk asked before he blew his nose and looked at her.

"Hmmm…." Amelia hummed as she looked down at the puppy curled up on her lap.

"Hero!"

Amelia froze and looked around. "What? Hero?" The clerk nodded and wrote it down, signing the paper and stamping it. "Hope you have fun with little Hero here." He smiled and stood, shaking hands with Amelia's dad.

Amelia looked around confusedly. As she and her dad walked out with the little puppy. "Did you hear that dad?"

"Hear what honey?"

"That voice!"

"well…there was a T.V on in the office… maybe you zoned out and heard that." He mused.

Amelia paused and frowned. "…I guess you're probably right…" She mumbled before hopping into her dad's town car and driving off to a pet supply store.

"So it's decided then." Germany mused, as he stood up straight. "That we'll move on the last day of school?"

The rest of the countries nodded in a silent agreement.

_**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done, and a few more secrets opened. What we learned today; Amelia's relationship with her mom compared to her dad, That Amelia's an athletic person, and that she got a new little puppy who could be more trouble than he's worth:3. Until next time then!**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**OHMAHGAWD I'm so sorry! T-T I was at camp for 5 days and then the week that I got back I had zero time to write and I'm sorry for the wait but please don't kill me! Anyways, a few more secrets unravel here, but I won't tell you which ones here! Read, now!  
**_

Amelia laughed as she pet the adorable little puppy on her bed. "Aww! Hero you're so fluffy and soft! I hope you never get bigger! I love you so much!" She squealed happily as she cuddled the dog and scratched behind his ears.

The puppy made happy little noises in return as his tail wagged and he squirmed against her. 'I like you to Amelia!' he thought to himself.

Amelia froze immediately and looked down at the puppy in her hands strangely. "W-What? I coulda swore I just heard you say that you liked me too Hero…"

The puppy merely returned the gaze strangely. 'What? I never said that!' He thought to himself again.

The girl gasped and almost dropped the dog. "Oh my god!" Her eyes widened. "You just talked!"

The dog whimpered. 'What the hell? No I didn't! You're going crazy!'

Amelia nearly screamed. She set the pup down and grabbed a pillow from on her bed, holding it close. "Oh god. Oh god oh my god I'm going crazy! Cheese and rice! Why am I going crazy?!" She screamed into the pillow. Thank god she was home alone.

The puppy scratched behind his ear cutely. 'Beats me.'

Amelia screamed again. "Why won't you stop talking?!'

The pup growled cutely. 'I'm not talking! I'm thinking! I don't get why you can hear me! One of us must be dreaming.' He muttered.

Amelia turned a pale white. "Oh god, oh gosh, holy crap, I'm reading my dog's thoughts. Why? Why does it have to be me?" she moaned before gulping and looking down at the dog. "W-Was it you then? Were you the one I heard saying 'Hero!' at the shelter?"

The animal nodded. 'Yeah! I didn't want some stupid name like Cuddles or Fluffy, but then I thought how cool the name Hero would be… So you can read dog's minds? What a weird girl.'

Amelia groaned. "I need help." She quickly grabbed her phone and texted Kylee. 'Get over here. ASAP.' She hit send and began rocking back and forth on the bed while clutching the pillow close.

Hero watched amusedly. 'You look like a crazy person!' He exclaimed happily.

Amelia glared. "Oh gee! I couldn't see that all by myself. Thank you ever so much for pointing that out to me, talking dog who was much cuter when he was silent."

The animal soon pouted. 'Humph! I was just trying to be helpful!'

"Well it isn't working!" She screamed then paused when she heard the door open.

"Lia?" Kylee called out confusedly.

The girl bolted downstairs and tackle hugged her friend. "Oh thank god you're here!" She sobbed happily.

Kylee gasped. "Lia what's wrong?!"

The girl stood and helped her friend up. "Y-You're pretty knowledgeable about like, myths and weird stuff, right?"

Kylee frowned. "yeeeeah…"

"Do you promise not to laugh if I told you what happened to me this morning?"

"Of course! You know I'd never laugh like that Lia!"

Amelia took a deep breath and looked Kylee right in the eyes. "I can hear my dog's thoughts…"

Kylee paused and stared at Amelia like she was a crazy person. "What? Lia I…"

"Please! At least try to help me! Kylee I'm sorry but you're the only one I could call! Trent would think I was crazy, Kathy would think I was crazy and laugh. Rhianne would have no idea what to do!"

Kylee sighed and nodded. "alright, alright, but you owe me."

"Yes!" Amelia squealed. "Thank you!" She hugged Kylee before leading her to her room.

Kylee rubbed her temples. "Well, seeing as how you're the only one who can understand him…I have no idea how to help. But I can help you figure out what this is."

Amelia groaned and nodded, okay, let's try Google…" She muttered before typing 'Humans understanding Animal's thoughts' In the search engine and pressing enter.

The girl yawned as she scrolled through yet another page of search results. "Ky…I don't think there's anything her…" She mumbled sleepily.

The other girl yawned as well but soon paused and blinked. "Wait! Click on that one."

Amelia did as she was told. Surprisingly an old article came up. One on humans Psychological health and how abnormalities have been dealt with in the past, present, and what hopes they have for the future.

**Are human brains really as stable and strong as we think they are?**

**Studies have shown that if one brain is put under enough stress, it will actually crack and begin to see things in its own way. Instead of showing a human reality, it will show them things they want to see. **

**For example, here's an account from a journal dug up in England, telling the story of a boy who may have had this condition.**

_**Date: April 23**__**rd**__**, 999 A.D**_

_**Dear diary, **_

_**We finally managed to catch that freak Arthur Kirkland, Lord knows it took us long enough. The lad kept screaming and spitting swears as we finally hauled him to the village doctor, pronounced crazy he was! Kept spouting things like "The faeries will protect me!" and calling some 'Flying Mint Bunny' creature to help him. I'm quite sure the lad's been alone since at least the age of three. Tis his own fault though for not going to the church and orphanage sooner! Perhaps if he had he would've turned out normal! Seems a shame we had to burn him at the stake! But we couldn't very well have some crazy lad running around bringing bad omens onto the village, now could we? Ah well, just another wasted pair of hands if you ask me… **_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Jane Doe.**_

**Upon doing further research, it was discovered that the child had indeed been disowned at the age of three when his mother had died. The records of the medical examiner mentioned above diagnosed the boy as some crazy heretic who needed to be eliminated. Unfortunately the punishment was indeed carried out, but we could find no other records of a case like that that early in history.**

Kylee gasped and looked ready to cry. "That poor boy! He was probably trying to think of ways to be less lonely and ended up imagining some friends! That's all!"

Amelia on the other hand was frowning. "Arthur Kirkland, from England…Think it's one of Mr. Kirkland's relatives?"

Kylee paused and frowned. "Who knows?...Let's Google it!"

Amelia stared in awe at all of the links that appeared onscreen. "woah! Look at all of the pages here!" She paused. "click on that Wikipedia one."

The girl nodded and clicked the link, bringing up the page.

**Captain Arthur Kirkland was one of the most feared pirates of his era. (Shortly before the Elizabethan age). **

**He was most notorious for attacking, looting, and sinking French trade ships. It is known that he was of English descent, but his exact blood line remains a mystery. Kirkland's short reign of terror was brought to an end by the power of the Scottish Navy. It is assumed that he died at sea because no corpse was ever retrieved after the sinking of his ship **_**The Leaky Teapot**_.

Amelia kept scrolling down and frowned. "What? That's it?!" She groaned.

Kylee sighed. "He was just some pirate Amelia, nobody knew much about him and if they did they're dead now."

Lia pouted. "whatever… Why are there so many Arthur Kirkland's from England?" She mused a bit before clicking on the next article.

**Arthur Kirkland was one of the most prestigious Generals in the American revolution. **

**Fighting for the side of the British he was one of the leading powers of their cause. It is believed that Kirkland had family of some sort in the colonies because he visited frequently, but not much else is known about this. **

**General Kirkland was sent to make contact with General Washington alone near the end of the war to discuss a treaty, but was ambushed by American soldiers who believed that he was going to deceive them anyways. He assumedly died in the ambush but nobody was ever found.**

Amelia frowned slightly. "Why are these short articles?"

Kylee groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Because, these are just people that nobody knows much about. My guess is that a relative or somebody wrote these articles Amelia."

She sighed. "I guess you're right." She clicked on the next link, a page of London police records and sighed as she began reading through the list.

**Name: Arthur Kirkland**

**Age: 22**

**Offense: Repeat offender, crimes consist of; Theft, possession of drugs and weapons, defacing public property, disturbing the peace, sexual assault.**

Amelia whistled. "Someone's a bad boy…" She muttered before scrolling down and freezing. Because right there on the screen was a picture of her English teacher. Her English teacher dressed in a union Jack t-shirt, tight fitting black jeans, combat boots, and with green spiky tips in his hair. Piercing adorned his ears and face as well as he gave the camera a devious grin.

Amelia choked and Kylee gaped. "what the hell?!"

Amelia looked at her. "This can't be right. That's Mr. Kirkland! I-I'm sure of it! But this picture is from the seventies! He's only 23, right?!" The girl was freaking out now.

"Yeah! What the heck is going on here?!" She asked frantically.

Amelia gaped. "I have no idea, but we'll get to the bottom of this."

Kylee nodded as Amelia printed off the pages.

Over in the corner Hero looked up and whimpered quietly. 'crap.' He thought quietly.

Amelia lay awake that night and looked over at Kylee on her floor. "Ky?"

The girl yawned and rolled over. "yeah Lia?"

"I was thinking… did you notice how all of those wiki articles said that nobody was ever found when Arthur Kirkland died?"

Kylee paused. "Yeah... why?"

"what if… our Mr. Kirkland is the Arthur Kirkland from those articles?"

Kylee frowned. "That's not possible Lia… those Articles span at least a millennium Lia! He'd have to be over a thousand years old! He isn't a day over 23!"

Amelia frowned deeply. "but that is him Kylee! In those mug shots…I know it! I know it I do!"

"We'll ask him tomorrow Lia! For now Just go to sleep!" She yawned and rolled back over.

After staring at the ceiling for another moment, Amelia sighed and shut her eyes as well.

Rhianne kept the quiet, passive expression on her face as she slipped back into the French room after everyone else had returned to lunch.

She smiled when she saw the Frenchman alone at his desk, eating a homemade lunch and reading the paper.

She quietly walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Monsieur Bonneyfoy?"

"MERDE!" The Frenchman jumped up and spun around quickly.

Rhianne jumped back. "desole! I didn't mean to scare you Mr. Bonneyfoy!"

Francis clutched his heart as he breathed heavily. "C-C'est cava Rhianne… What did you need?" Ha asked as he stood up straight and straightened his clothes.

The girl smirked and removed her jacket, revealing a shirt portraying a numerous amount of anime characters on it. Anime characters who happened to be teachers at the girl's school right now.

Rhianne smiled sweetly at Francis. "Care to tell me what you're doing at my school, France?"

Amelia frowned all throughout Biology. 'c'mon… I have to catch Mr. Kirkland before he leaves!' She thought desperately to herself.

When the bell finally rang she stood up to hightail it out of there but froze and shuddered when she heard Mr. Braginski call her name. "Amelia? Please come here for a second."

The girl gulped and shakily walked to the desk. Dear god did that man freak her out. "Y-yes, Mr. Braginski?"

"Care to explain to me why you seemed so distracted and how you say… out of it today?" The Russian man had a concerned frown on his face.

Amelia paused. "I was just… thinking Mr. Braginski."

"About what child? What could you have been thinking about for 40 minutes straight?"

Amelia frowned. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He raised an eyebrow. "you would be surprised at what I believe in Ms. Jones."

She gulped and pulled out the pictures and handed them to the Russian. "I was thinking about how much this man looks like Mr. Kirkland…"

The Russian's eyes widened. 'How did this girl manage to get a picture of England?! I thought he'd made sure every picture of him was deleted from public records!' He thought desperately to himself.

Amelia frowned at the Russian man's expression. "um… Mr. Braginski? Are you okay?"

He looked up suddenly and chuckled nervously. "Da! Of course! But now you have me curious! Let us go question Mr. Kirkland together!" He jumped up and set off at a brisk pace with Amelia trailing confusedly behind him.

He barged into the Brit's room and put on a wide smile. "Mr. Kirkland? We need to talk, now." He added seriously and dropped the pictures on the desk as Amelia walked in.

"What the heck is going on?!" She asked confusedly.

Arthur stared down at the pictures in pure shock. 'God that seemed like such a long time ago…' He thought with a frown before pausing as Russia's voice popped into his head.

'What are we going to do England?'

The Brit looked up and frowned, staring intensely at the Russian. 'Just play it off, follow my lead.'

Ivan nodded quickly and Amelia just frowned. "Hello? Care to answer my question?"

"Well, I-" Arthur began but jumped up as Francis burst into the room holding an unconscious Rhianne in a fireman's carry as Ludwig followed, holding a frantically struggling Kathy close to him. "What the heck did You do to Rhianne you flipping pervert! If you hurt her I'll tear every bone from your body and feed them to my cats!" Kathy screamed and struggled as Gilbert ran in and slammed the door shut, drawing all the blinds and looking around frantically. "Shit!"

Amelia's eyes widened. "RHIANNE?!" She suddenly ran forward and did the first thing that came to mind, kicked her French teacher as hard as she could in the groin area.

The Frenchman's eyes filled with tears as he crumpled to the ground, Amelia running forward and grabbing Rhianne. Looking around frantically before she narrowed her eyes and ran at Mr. Beildschmit, chomping down as hard as she could on his arm.

The German growled in pain and reflectively let go of Kathy.

The tall girl smirked before kicking him in the groin as well and kneeing him in the gut while he was down before joining Amelia and backing up away from their so called 'teachers'.

"What the hell is going on?!" Amelia asked Kathy desperately as she tried to watch all of the men at once. Bonneyfoy and Beildschmit were down for the count, but Kirkland, Braginski, Gilbert, and Matthew(When had he gotten here?) were all advancing on the girls, trying to surround them.

"Lia please!" Matthew said desperately. "We just want to talk, eh?"

Amelia glared. "Like hell! What are you doing with THEM Mattie?!"

The boy froze. Only Alfred called him Mattie…

The door open and everyone froze as Kylee stood in the doorway confusedly. "What's going on here?"

No one seemed to move until Amelia and Kathy sprinted out the door, Kathy now dragging Kylee by her wrist.

"What the hell Kathy?!"

"no time to explain! Just run!" The taller girl growled before turning a sharp corner, Amelia right behind her.

"SHIT!" Arthur exclaimed frantically. "Chase them!" He ordered the remaining nations. "Don't let them get away! ESPECIALLY Amelia, understand?! I'll call the others!"

The nations nodded and began sprinting down the hallway after the girls.

Arthur hit the emergency lockdown button in his room before grabbing his phone and speed dialing all of the other nations. "Change of plans. It's happening today, as in right now. Don't let them find an exit. I've locked all of the doors but they're smart. Now let's get going."

He hung up before sprinting out the door to join the others in the search.

Amelia panted as she stood lookout at the corner. They'd managed to lose them in the labyrinth like library, but they knew they didn't have much time.

"Care to explain what's going on?!" Kylee panted desperately.

"We don't know!" Kathy whisper-hissed. "but I went to the French room to grab the book I'd left in there to find Mr. Bonneyfoy standing over an unconscious Rhianne with a French textbook!"

Kylee gasped. "What the heck?!"

"Yeah!" Amelia exclaimed frantically. "And Mr. Braginski seemed really scared of those pictures!"

"Pictures?" Kathy asked confusedly.

"I'll fill you in later." Kylee muttered. "for now let's find a teacher who isn't trying to kill us."

Amelia nodded and looked around. "Mr. Wang's room is the closest! Let's go there!"

The others nodded and followed the girl to the room, practically knocking the door over. "Mr. Wang!" Kylee panted. "Mr. Wang!"

Both the history teacher and surprisingly Mr. Honda stood up, both looking surprised. "Aiyah! What is it?!"

They panted and began telling the story as Kiku secretly texted the others under the desk.

"Aiyah…" said Mr. Wang in fake astonishment. "That's…awful."

"right?!" Kylee panted in agreement before freezing as the door clicked shut behind them.

The girls spun around and gasped as Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Braginski, Mr. Vargas, Mr. Bonneyfoy (being supported by Matthew as he limped), and Mr. Beildschmit(Who was heavily leaning on Gilbert), marched into the room. Gilbert shut and locked the door behind him.

Amelia turned to Mr. Wang and Honda for help, but they had already joined the other teachers, slowly advancing as the girls were backed into a corner.

Kylee trembled, Kathy gulped, and Amelia glared and set Rhianne down on the counter in the back of the room.

"What do we do Lia?" Kylee asked frantically.

Amelia glared right into the eyes of Mr. Kirkland. "Simple," she replied. "WE go down fighting."

_**A/N: Ohmahfahk! So many plot twists here! Ughhh! Here! I'll recap them for you.**_

_**Amelia learned that she can read "Hero's" thoughts. (important for later)**_

_**WE learn more about England's past.**_

_**Amelia and Kathy discover the Mr. Kirkland may not be what he says he is.**_

_**France got kicked in the balls.**_

_**Germany got kicked in the balls.**_

_**And some serious shiznit is gonna go down in the next chapter that will hopefully be up soon! Getting really close to the end! Probably the last chapter will be the chapter after the next one! Please read and review! Hasta la pasta! Amazon out!**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Gahhh! Thank you so much! I loved reading the wonderful reviews all of you guys wrote! I'm just happy that people out there are actually enjoying this! I was honestly surprised that this story got such good feedback! I was really worried that a lot of people would find it boring or something! D: Anyways, before we begin our beautiful fight scene I thought that I'd give you guys a little input on this.**_

_**I've decided to write a sequel~! :D The Sequel will be much more fun with less drama and more laughs. Basically going through Amelia's life as a nation, how she adjusts, and all of the beautifully funny situations that she gets herself into with the other nations! And *gasp* what happens when a few nations begin to develop a bit of a crush on her? ;) read to find out in:**_

_**My Life as a Teenage Nation, coming soon to !**_

Amelia glared at the men surrounding her.

"Amelia are you crazy?! These guys are grown men!" Kylee hissed frantically.

"What choice do we have Kylee?!" Amelia growled but was cut off as Gilbert launched himself at Kathy, screeching.

The taller girl smirked and easily sidestepped, allowing Gilbert to fly into the counter behind her. But that was just the beginning.

She paused as the 'teachers' began pulling things out of nowhere. Mr. Braginski was now holding a lead pipe, Mr. Wang was holding a wok and ladle, Mr. Beildschmit was holding a… A grenade?! Mr. Vargas had a white flag for some reason, Mr. Bonneyfoy was hiding behind a smirking Mr. Kirkland who was holding a book of some sort, and Mr. Honda was holding a Sheathed Katana?! Where did that come from?!

"Ameria prease. We only wish to talk." Mr. Honda began slowly.

"Like hell!" Amelia spat. "Look at what you did to Rhianne!"

"That was an accident!" Mr. Bonneyfoy started but stopped as soon as he received a death glare from Kathy.

Amelia paused as she looked behind her and grinned triumphantly. Thank god they were in Mr. Wang's room! The history teacher had kept all sorts of cool old weapons in here all year!

Kylee gasped and grabbed a spear. (The end was dulled people. It was hanging in a class room.)

Kathy smirked and grabbed a mace. The spikes had been filed down, but it was still heavy enough to hurt if swung.

Amelia grabbed an ancient tomahawk. (For those of you that don't know, a tomahawk is like a small axe. Instead of being sharp it is an extremely blunt rock and can break bones and definitely leave a bruise.)

Mr. Wang paled. "Aiyah…I did not think this through aru…"

Amelia smirked more. "Kylee! You take Bonneyfoy, Vargas, And Honda! Don't let them get close to you!"

The girl nodded and readied herself.

"Kathy! You take Beildschmit, Wang, and Braginski! Same as Kylee! Don't let them close!"

Kathy smirked and nodded, sizing up her opponents.

Amelia stared right at Mr. Kirkland and smirked. "We're getting out of this Mr. Kirkland, one way or the other."

Before the Brit had time to respond, Kathy had launched herself at Mr. Braginski and the room erupted into total chaos.

Kathy was surrounded by Braginski, Wang, and Beildschmit.

Wang and Braginski each swung their weapons at the same time, but Kathy only jumped back, dodging the fist Mr. Beildschmit through at her as well. She quickly swung her mace, causing Wang to use his wok as a shield, Braginski to Jump back in surprise, and Beildschmit to recoil with a growl as he held his bruised knuckle that Kathy had nicked with the Mace.

Kylee was fairing much better. She only had to deal with Mr. Honda as Mr. Vargas and Mr. Bonneyfoy had gone to try and wake Gilbert up.

Mr. Honda was swinging his Katana with the expertise of a real samurai as Kylee blocked the blows with the shaft of her spear, lunging when she could. The two were actually in a pretty evenly matched fight.

Amelia and Mr. Kirkland were in an interesting battle of their own. He looked scrawny, but the man could pack a punch and move when he wanted to.

Amelia breathed deeply as she swung the tomahawk, aiming at the book. She knew it must be important as Mr. Kirkland seemed to be protecting it for dear life. He looked like he was trying to read from it when possible, but Amelia's constant barrage of swings made that extremely difficult.

"What's the matter Mr. Kirkland? Can't read me to death?" Amelia panted.

"This isn't a reading book you ignorant git." Mr. Kirkland smirked. "It's a spell book."

Amelia almost laughed as she swung again. "Ha! Spells aren't much use if you can't read them Kirkland!"

Arthur smirked. "Who needs spells when I can wear you down without them?"

At this Amelia paused. She was breathing heavily whereas Mr. Kirkland had barely broken a sweat. She quickly glanced around and noticed that Kylee and Kathy weren't faring much better.

She knew a few of the teachers had sustained injuries earlier, but now they looked as good as new! Why?! There was definitely something wrong here. She turned to Mr. Kirkland again. "What are you?" She growled although she still hadn't caught her breath.

Her former English teacher chuckled darkly. "Perhaps if you stopped all the fuss I would tell you poppet. Wouldn't want your friends getting hurt now, would we?"

Amelia froze and looked around. She watched in horror as Mr. Honda finally managed to hit Kylee right on the head with the Katana, knocking the girl unconscious as she crumpled to the ground.

Amelia gasped. "No!" but it was too late.

She spun around just in time to watch Mr. Wang get Kathy in the back of the head with his ladle.

"No!" Amelia screamed, on the verge of tears. Only then did she realize that it was seven to one now. That is until she saw Matthew standing in front of her, giving her a small and sad smile. "Desole, Amelia." He murmured before plunging two fingers right between her neck and shoulders, effectively rendering the girl unconscious.

Arthur smirked as his spell book disappeared. They'd completely trashed the room, not that it would matter, they wouldn't be using it anymore anyways.

He walked over to Rhianne and began softly murmuring an incantation, the girl glowed faintly, but remained asleep.

After a few minutes the light died down and he stopped chanting with a sigh.

Francis paused and looked over. "A-Angleterre? What was that?"

"A memory charm you bloody frog. Rhianne has no trace of Amelia Jones left anywhere in her memories now."

Francis' eyes widened a bit. "Mon dieu…incredible." He murmured quietly.

"Yes, well. We couldn't have them running around shouting about her, now could we?"

"None…I suppose not." France mumbled but was still frowning deeply.

Arthur went around murmuring tons of small incantations. The room put itself back into order and Kathy and Kylee's memories were wiped as well. It was as if they had never even met Amelia.

Arthur grabbed Kathy's shoulders and dragged her out to the stairwell, placing her at the bottom. He walked back into the room and did the same with Kylee and Rhianne as the other's watched.

"There." He came back into the room and wiped his brows. "They will wake up thinking they fell down the stairs and hit their heads, nothing more nothing less. Now come along. We have to pay a visit to her family as well. Anyone who comes into any sort of contact with these three will automatically have their memories of Amelia wiped as well. Sort of like a chain reaction. The other incantations were cast on the school. The children will forget about us and the old tenth grade line up will be back on Monday.

Everyone nodded without a word, never before having seen Britain so calm in a situation like this.

Russia gathered up Amelia and carried her bridal style out to the Van the nations had "purchased" a while ago, setting the girl down in the back before climbing in and sitting down.

China buckled himself in and let out a relieved sigh. "Aiyah… I'm glad that's finally over aru."

"Ja!" Prussia agreed. "Now I don't have to take that nasty ass potion every day!"

He grinned as England shot him a nasty glare and Germany sighed.

Matthew and Italy went to work checking on Amelia and trying to get her in a comfortable position as Arthur drove to Amelia's address and began wiping her family's memories.

He touched a wall and chanted an incantation. The house glowed for a moment before dimming. Every picture, note, item that had belonged to or had Amelia in it faded her out or disappeared completely.

He sighed as he walked back outside, not even noticing the tiny flea that had attached to him before he got back in the driver's seat.

"Everyone ready for the jump? We're going back to my place and bringing the van with us."

The other nations nodded in silent agreement before shutting their eyes and focusing.

A small POP! Was heard, along with the feeling of falling, but when the nations opened their eyes again they were in England's driveway.

"Alright then, follow me. I have a good place to keep the lass." He ordered before opening the door and climbing out.

Germany, who was now holding Amelia, was close behind him as he led them downstairs and down a hall they'd never been in.

The Brit led them to a plain white door before opening it to reveal a plain white concrete room. It had a bed and nightstand, but that was it.

"I don't know if any of you know this but during the war the charms around my house left it protected from bombs. I allowed injured civilians to stay in this room and recover. And I am NOT putting her in a guest room. Believe me; she will NOT be calm when she wakes up. Now set her on the bed. I've performed a charm that will allow the concrete to act as a window for now."

Germany and a few others nodded as Ludwig set the girl down on the bed and followed Arthur out. The door locked behind them with a click.

The British man looked around with a sigh. "So, what now?" He asked quietly.

China was the first to speak up. "Isn't it obvious opium? We wait for her to wake up and then tell her the truth."

"Wait a minute." France cut in. "I feel it would be unwise to spring the truth on her this early. The girl has practically lost her entire Identity in the course of 3 hours. To spring something like that on her may send her over the edge." He explained slowly. "I don't know about you… but if she goes crazy and hurts herself, I am NOT going through the whole search process again."

Japan nodded in silent agreement.

"Are you saying we should keep up the charade that we are criminals for a while longer then?" Russia asked slowly.

"I feel that France has actually made a logical point. It seems to me that that idea is the best we have for now." Germany mumbled.

England frowned. "All in favor of telling her now raise their hands."

China, England, and Gilbert all raised their hands.

"Those not in favor?"

France, Germany, Japan, Canada, and Italy all raised their hands.

England sighed. "Great, so we're still criminals then." He muttered before going off to make some tea, absentmindedly scratching the back of his neck as he went.

Matthew sat next to Gilbert, watching her sleep through the wall. The potion had thankfully worn off and they were both back to their adult self's.

"…Gil?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Ja Birdy?"

"Do you feel bad for her?"

The Prussian paused in thought. "…Ja, I guess…" He murmured.

Matt sighed. "It must suck to be completely wiped off the face of the earth…nobody's going to remember her…"

Gil froze and went rigid. "Ja…it hurts." He murmured.

Matt paused, only then realizing how much what he'd just said affected the ex-nation. "Gil…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

The Prussian chuckled dryly. "It's okay Birdy. The awesome me has gotten over it."

"Really?"

"Ja! I'm still here, I'm still awesome, so does it really matter if I'm recognized?" He flashed a smile.

Matt smiled softly as well. "Non…I suppose not…"

Gil nodded. "Oh! She's waking up, better go tell the others."

Matt looked over and nodded. "Oui, let's go."

The two stood and made their way upstairs to find the other nations eating a lunch France and China had prepared.

"She's waking up you know." Prussia commented as he sat down and helped himself to some dumplings.

France and England looked up. "She is? Well, better go greet her then." England said with a sigh and put his fork down as he stood up.

France grabbed a plate for the girl before following England downstairs.

Amelia groaned and began to stir, flashbacks of the fight flew through her mind before she gasped and bolted upright, looking around frantically. "No…No! No! No! NO!" She screamed and jumped off of the bed, running to the door and banging desperately on it. "Let me out! Where are my friends?!" She continued to bang and scream and swear before finally slumping onto the wall and sliding down to the floor. "Ohhh noooo…." She groaned and buried her head in her hands. "Shit…."

Arthur handed Francis an unloaded gun, nodding without a word before he entered the room, putting on a pleasant smile. "'Ello Amelia. Sleep well?" He asked casually.

Amelia froze and looked up, narrowing her eyes. "You BASTARD! Where am I?! Where are my friends?!" She growled angrily.

Francis clicked the empty gun. "All in good time ma Cherie. For now, eat up." He set the plate down.

Amelia took one look at it. "I'm not eating that."

Arthur raised an eyebrow while Francis scoffed. "Why not?!"

"I don't know if it's drugged or not."

Arthur smirked. "Smart girl, fine then." He took the plate leaving a confused Francis and a smirking Amelia behind.

He came back a few minutes later with a tray of his homemade scones.

Francis gasped while Amelia stared. "I'm not eating those either."

Arthur frowned. "Why not?"

"Based on their looks I'm probably better off eating poison."

Arthur turned bright red and growled in anger as Francis grinned. "You're right ma Cherie!" He exclaimed and laughed as Arthur stomped back upstairs.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Don't talk to me."

Francis paused and frowned with a sigh. "We really don't want to hurt you Amelia…"

"Then why did you kidnap me?"

He paused again. "We needed you here." He finally replied.

"For what?!" Amelia groaned. "What could be so important that 8 men needed to pose as students and teachers for a whole year to steal one girl?!"

France sighed. "All in good time Amelia."

Arthur came back a moment later with a different plate of food and a fork for the girl. He handed it to Amelia before dragging France out by his collar with a growl. When the door was shut he rounded on the Frenchman. "You stupid Frog! You talk too much! Don't give away ANY more information until I tell you, got it? Loose lips sink ships!" He snarled before stalking off, muttering something about 'Bloody Frogs before slamming the door to his room.

Later that night Italy and Japan had first watch over Amelia, just to make sure the girl didn't try to escape.

Italy blinked tiredly and sighed as he watched the girl pace the floors. "Ve~. I'm-a so tired Japan…Can't we please take a little siesta?"

"No Itary-san. We have to keep watch over Ameria."

Italy sighed again and gave a tired little whimper.

Japan paused and sighed as well. "Erm…I suppose that you could go to bed Itary-san. I am sure that I can keep watch over Ameria all by myself."

The Italian suddenly perked up. "Ve~?! Really Japan! Grazie very much!"

Before the Japanese man had time to reply the Italian had already gotten on the floor and curled into a ball, snoring soundly already.

Japan stared for a moment before frowning slightly and shrugging with a sigh as he went back to watching the girl who was now knocking on all of the walls, as if trying to find a soft spot in the concrete.

The Japanese man let out yet another yawn and blinked, watching as the American checked the nightstand drawer for anything useful. He smiled softly as he read a long string of swears on her lips, even chuckling to himself when she threw the drawer across the room.

That reaction was just so… Alfred-like. It was scary really, to think that Alfred really was gone forever. He'd actually been quite good friends with the American. He was the only one who would test his newest video games for him, or team up with him on the latest MMORPG. The American really was a sweet guy… even if he didn't show it in the best of ways sometimes.

It actually saddened Kiku. Just to think about the American. He yawned again but his eyes remained shut, slipping off to the world of dreams.

Nobody noticed the door open and closed silently. Nobody watched the 3 nations as they tiptoed downstairs, nobody even stirred in their sleep as they slowly opened the Door to the girl's "cell" and descended upon her bed.

_**A/N: Ha-ha! Finally got this chapter written! Took me almost a day because I get distracted, but I did it!**_

_**Who do you guys think the 3 nations are? Guess in the reviews! Whoever guesses right gets a cookie!**_

_**Also, I'm somewhat sad to say this, but next chapter is the last one! Sorry Loves! But don't forget about the sequel! Also, Alfred IS in the house, currently a flea on Arthur. Read and review and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**_


End file.
